


Courting With Gold

by VioletHyena



Series: Seasonal Hermaphroditic A/B/O [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Sex Change, Temporary Sex Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentioned pregnancy but not applied, mild fight scene between alphas, omega!Sam, seasonal heat, sequential hermaphroditism, some blood is drawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just presented as an omega for his first heat-season. He's not sure if anyone would like a masculine omega such as himself, but Gabriel shows him how wrong he is by courting him. Their relationship takes some very interesting dips and turns throughout the year. Finally, when heat-season rolls around again, they spend it together. Hopefully, they'll spend it together the next year as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sabriel ABO that is based off of my "Violet Hyena’s Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe" meta. I'm mostly using Sam and Gabriel to represent most of the aspects of that world, but it's been very fun so far. 
> 
> Mind you, this is a universe where sexes may change, and that's why it's labeled M/M AND F/M. That does mean that Sam will have a vagina for a while, and there will also be some vaginal sex. There is no mpreg because there is mentioned regular pregnancy (with the uterus and all). discretion advised if you're squeamish about genitalia descriptions in a chapter in the future.
> 
> The sex won't be for a while. I'm going to be checking back on my tags, but I've tried to put as many as possible. :) Enjoy.
> 
> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.

First day of Winter – December 21 st .

 

“Finally, Winter.” Dean breathed deeply into the chilled air. December 21 st  was the thing they looked forward to the most during autumn. The chill was settling into the earth and the scent of dead leaves was turning to the scent of metallic cold. Sam smiled and nodded, walking beside his older brother. A lot of people were out, stretching their limbs. The end of heat-season was always celebrated with the opening of shops and being free of the demands of their bodies. Sam was holding his youngest brother's hand in a firm grip. Adam was very restless and eager to get ahead of them to get to their destination; but who could blame him, he was a 7 year old pup and heaven forbid he go a week without going to Trick n' Treat's for their famous cupcakes. Their sister, Charlie, was walking beside Dean, her hand on his shoulder as she was on the rock wall beside the sidewalk. She was 13 and a little bit more self controlled than Adam.

 

Trick n' Treat was the local morning hotspot for the best pancakes in Kansas. But not only serving breakfast, the owner also had it as half a bakery. It was an amazing hit after Gabriel Shurley took it over 5 years ago. It used to be a dying bakery that sold boring cookies and cheap sheet cakes. Gabriel always closed it for heat-season, but as soon as Trick n' Treat opened it back up in winter, well, they had to get there early or they'd be waiting for a seat forever.

 

The shop was lit up in the darkened morning light and there were already several people pacing around 10 minutes before opening time. Charlie was still little and skinny enough to get away with climbing on Dean's shoulders at the end of the rock wall and Dean grunted as her boot kicked him in the chin.

 

“Easy, Charlie, you're gonna dislocate my jaw,” Dean warned as he rubbed his chin. Dean was 21 and fit, so it wasn't like he couldn't still be a climbing tree for the little red head in pigtails. It was more amusing when she wanted to ride on Sam's shoulders. He was 17 and skinny, but he could still do it.

 

“Sorry.” Her hands found his hair a suitable place to rest. Her feet kicked eagerly as her eyes could fixate on the colorful cakes through the glass window of the shop. Sam chuckled.

 

“You'll be a fine Uncle-beta when you grow old, Dean,” Sam half complimented and half scorned, because he knew Dean loved the job, even though he pretended not to.

 

“Shut up. At least I won't be bending over once a year like a bitch,” Dean grumbled and Sam threw him an unamused glare. He knew Dean wasn't a morning person, especially after heat-season. Dean had been looking forward to being an alpha, but age 20 came and left and Dean was still a beta.

 

“Okay, then I'll have to find someone else to babysit when I have kids,” Sam said and kept an eye on Adam as he and several other young kids gathered at the door, looking in at all the staff who were setting up inside. Dean immediately looked unsure; maybe a little uncomfortable.

 

“Oh come ON, who else would you get to babysit during heat season?” Dean protested without really admitting he was wrong.

 

“Well, there is Bobby.” Sam couldn't help but smile at Dean's stressed face.

 

“Dunno, Bobby's getting old,” Dean said quickly. “Obviously I'd be a fine babysitter as your older brother.”

 

“I'll think about it,” Sam said. “It's not like I plan on having kids right away.” Dean grumbled and looked up at Charlie.

 

“Looks like you're going to have to be the alpha of the family, Charlie,” He told her. A perky smile appeared on her face.

 

“Okay. Then I can get a girlfriend, right?” Charlie asked.

 

“You bet ya. You can sniff up all the girls you want.” He told her. Charlie bounced on his shoulders, grinning.

 

“Awesome,” she said. Sam smiled and saw one of the employees waving to the kids, who all waved back. Sam recognized it was Garth, probably one of the happiest betas in the world. Garth disappeared from the window and came back, to all of the hopping kids' delight, with a tray of Trick n' Treat customary mini corn muffins. The door was opened and before Sam's little pack could enter, there were only 3 muffins left.

 

“Hey, Garth,” Sam greeted. Charlie happily took a muffin from Garth before she was promptly set on her feet because they were indoors.

 

“Happy Winter!” Garth offered both Sam and Dean the remaining muffins but they waved their hand since they were actually there for breakfast. Small families were being seated and colorfully dressed waitresses were taking orders. “It's good to open shop again.” He took a deep breath, as though taking a huge breath of happiness. Sam wondered a lot of Garth had some sort of happy pill that he horded for himself. Maybe he took suppressants that were only supposed to be used for omegas in heat. “I wish this place was open year round.”

 

“I think you'd explode if this place was open year around,” Dean said as he corralled Sam, Adam, and Charlie to a booth.

 

“Then who would make mini muffins for the kids?” Garth asked before he finally did his job and gave them menus. They ordered without needing much more than a quick glance at the special's menu. They'd been there far too many times and knew what they liked. Even though Adam insisted on looking longer than necessary, but Garth was able to distract him with crayons and a coloring place-mat.

 

They ordered; Pig n' a Poke, Peanut Butter Banana pancakes, two orders of buttermilk pancakes, two cups of coffee, and 2 cups of hot cocoa. Coats were shed and Sam reveled in the comfort of a familiar place. The seats were comfortable, the atmosphere lively, the decorations campy as hell, but it fit Trick n' Treat. He'd had an unexpectedly eventful heat-season and he was looking forward to something familiar and delicious rather than ration sized protein bars and water.

 

“So...” Dean tapped his fingers on the table, looking at Sam as they waited for their order to be made. They got their drinks lickity-split, but the rest could be smelled from the kitchen area. Adam was very entranced by coloring a T-rex the perfect shade of marigold yellow and Charlie had pulled out her 3DS that she basically worshiped since hitting puberty. “What's it like?”

 

Sam took an extra long moment to drink his coffee. He wasn't exactly surprised Dean asked. He was maybe more surprised that Dean had waited so long to ask. And it was understandable because Dean never went through heat; he was a beta.

 

“It's... interesting.” Sam shrugged and Dean gave him a partial look of annoyance. “What? What do you want me to say?”

 

“Interesting isn't exactly descriptive,” Dean said. “I mean, come on, we've both read the damn pamphlets on what to expect when someone presents. Was it really as bad as they say?”

 

“It's not _bad_.” Sam shrugged and thought over being in a solitary room with little company besides a toy. He'd been on mild suppressants so perhaps it wasn't AS bad as it could have been. But he just pined for what he wanted and did his best to satisfy himself without anyone else. He had made the decision when he was 14 that he wanted to be solitary when he presented, because he wanted to know what his body would do. “It's different. As in, I wasn't thinking rationally.” He thought over some embarrassing moments, such as basically caterwauling at a door when he did want to see how bad full heat could be. When he realized what he was doing he immediately took another suppressant and willed it to take effect quickly. “You lose track of time. The body takes over and well... yeah, you only think of one thing when in heat.” He shrugged, not wanting to give too much graphic detail because Charlie was giving him curious looks occasionally. “Um... but, I guess if you're asking if it's as mind consuming as people say, then yeah, it is.”

 

Dean took a long drawl of his coffee before he said, “It's just hard to imagine you, Sam Moose Winchester... you know, not an alpha.”

 

Sam nodded a little. He knew it was odd. The ideal omega was a woman with shapely curves and wide birthing hips. If anything, Sam had always been regarded, and predicted to be, the ideal alpha. He was tall and lean with muscle “I know. The wonderful surprises of nature. I already had the omega talk with mom.”

 

“Great.” Dean shrugged with little care. Sam fiddled with his cup. His recovery time was mostly spent texting and calling his mother. It wasn't so much that he couldn't go see his mother two weeks after heat, it was more because he was still tired and no one really wanted physical or eye-to-eye contact after THAT much physical exertion. That and the fact that both of them were dealing with the joys of menstruating. It was probably one of the weirdest, yet calmest conversations he'd ever had with her. He'd waited longer to call Jess though.

 

“I broke it off with Jess.” Sam said quietly. Dean blinked, surprised, but Charlie's 3DS snapped shut.

 

“ _No_.” she said in surprise. Sam gave her a helpless shrug.

 

“It happens, Charlie.” Sam told her, trying to ignore the fact that they'd all pretty much been counting on him being an alpha to continue the relationship. They'd started dating earlier that spring, but it couldn't be a serious relationship with him still being a beta at the time. He'd always had the _'what if'_ in the back of his mind and never could bring himself to buy her a courting gift. At least he knew _why_ he'd been so cautious to be with it now. Two omegas being mated? It was not a thing either of them wanted. He knew Jess had been waiting for him to present and be an alpha. It just didn't work out. The tragedy was that Charlie had basically had a huge crush on Jess.

 

“But she was perfect.” Charlie pouted.

 

“She was nice,” Sam agreed slowly. Maybe he and Jess could have continued dating in the off-season, but he knew, deep down, it wasn't what he was looking for. Jess wasn't looking for that either.

 

“Sam's just going to have to find an alpha that's willing to put up with his bitchiness.” Dean shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was still not over the omega teasing since he'd found out. “But seriously, condolences.” Sam nodded and sighed. He couldn't imagine trying to go through heat with another omega. He didn't think he'd have the mind to break out of the trance of _'fuck me now'_ to pleasure someone else. It wasn't like when he was out of heat. They'd messed around in the off season; lots of kissing and snuggling, but the sex off-season was NOTHING like heat.

 

“If you become an alpha, you can court Jess, okay Charlie?” Sam offered and Charlie brightened up a bit. “I won't hold against you if you did. But you have to present to be an alpha.” She nodded.

 

“Okay,” she said and turned back to her game.

 

“Winchester special~” A familiar voice sang as a tray stool was set up and their order was set upon it. Sam blinked because it was not Garth with their order but the owner, Gabriel.

 

“Did Garth tell you we were here?” Sam asked as Gabriel started giving out orders. Gabriel was more than familiar with them. Sam and Dean had known Gabriel since before he opened the Trick n' Treat. Gabriel started as a waiter there. He and Dean became fast friends over their taste in style and music. He was a jerk like Dean most of the time. He often played his pranks on Sam and teased him about his height when he was getting taller than Gabriel. But there was always an underlining affection that Sam was always warmed by. Sam tried to think of him as another brother growing up, since Gabriel was an alpha and Sam presumed, like everyone else, that he would be as well. But Gabriel was anything but a brother. He wasn't exactly a friend he was just... Gabriel.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Gabriel scoffed. “Pig n' a Poke and PBB Pancakes? You two never order anything different after heat-season.” He pulled over a chair from the quickly filling seats and sat at the end of the booth with them in his colorful tye-dye apron that was decorated in fake blood spatters. Under that he was a jeans and button down shirt kind of owner and he had several cooks so his customers wouldn't be held up for food.

 

“Comfort food.” Dean took his plate of meat products. “After everyone's hormones calm the hell down.” Gabriel just smiled and nodded. “Get anyone pregnant?”

 

“Me? Nah.” Gabriel shook his head. “Just some free-loving this year.” A sly grin crossed his perpetual smile. “Five very lovely beta ladies volunteered to stay for heat.” Sam's knife sliced a little harder through his pancakes than he intended, making a small clatter and gaining the table's attention briefly. Adam had half a flapjack stuffed in his mouth; flapjacks smothered in butter, no syrup. Charlie was still smothering hers in maple, video game put away.

 

“Betas?” Sam asked, surprised. “I thought you were mated.”

 

“Not for several heats now.” Gabriel gave Sam a raised brow. “Falling behind on the times, Sam?”

 

“Pre-presenting hormones,” Dean said with a shrug. “He was into his own girlfriend too.”

 

“Oh yeah, how's Jess?” Gabriel asked, glancing at Sam.

 

“Um, we broke up,” Sam said before he took his first bite of warm peanut butter pancakes and banana jam stack of heaven. It soothed the wound of no longer having Jess; a little bit.

 

“Oh? Did you realize you could do better?” Gabriel sounded much more upbeat that Sam wanted him to and Sam frowned.

 

“Um, no, I... felt really lucky to have Jess, thanks,” Sam said firmly. Gabriel leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable as he shrugged, waving his hand in mild defense. Sam never understood why Gabriel never took to Jess like everyone else did. Gabriel never attempted to court her; perhaps out of respect to Sam. But Gabriel wasn't really one to respect others out of courtesy. Maybe Jess had just not been the type of omega Gabriel liked.

 

“They broke up because Sam here presented,” Dean said helpfully. Gabriel looked confused, brows coming together thoughtfully.

 

“Why would that cause you two to break up?” He asked carefully. “Is she a beta-lover? Or is she against conventional heat dynamics?” Sam rolled his eyes and Dean snickered, leaving Gabriel in the dark for a moment.

 

“I'm an omega, Gabe,” Sam finally said. It was odd to say, but there, it was out, he didn't become the alpha everyone expected him to be. A look of surprise was very rare to see on Gabriel's face so Sam took in every detail he could while it was there. His brows shot up, he stared at Sam, and his mouth closed.

 

“ _No_. You're pulling my leg,” Gabriel said and Sam rolled his eyes, waiting for Gabriel to come to terms with it. He knew his own father was still dealing with it. They hadn't even talked, but Sam was worried that John was disappointed in him for not being the alpha in the generation. Gabriel tilted his head, looking between the oldest brothers. “You're serious? You're an omega?”

 

“Very serious.” Sam nodded. “You kinda get a clue that you're not an alpha when your dick pulls back into your body and the vagina takes over.” Gabriel just smiled, perhaps taking the news much better than he expected him to.

 

“That's fantastic,” Gabriel finally decided on a word. “You didn't breed your first time, did you?”

 

“No, god no.” Sam shook his head. “Now I know why they recommend not being with anyone the first time. It's... it's a lot.” Gabriel nodded.

 

“Yeah, it is for alphas too.” Gabriel nodded, as though still processing the monumental fact of Sam's second sex. “Are you going to go free-loving or do you have someone special in mind for next heat season.” Gabriel's eyebrows waggled in the amusing way that always made Sam's mouth want to smile more.

 

“No... I wasn't exactly expecting this. I was... well, I was convinced I'd be an alpha,” Sam said. His fork started fiddling on the place, cutting up his breakfast but far too focused on the conversation to eat it just yet. “And last heat just ended, it's too soon to be thinking of the next one.”

 

“Sam, _please_. In-season or off-season, everyone thinks about the next heat,” Gabriel said knowingly. “I mean, this is the year that you get to experience the wonders of being part of the breeding sexes.” Sam shrugged a bit and finally took a bite to buy himself time to think. It wasn't like he hadn't occasionally thought about what it would be like when he presented. It consumed most teenagers lives after all. He didn't really like the thought of free-loving. It didn't feel secure. He didn't want alphas to maul each other like beasts for his agreement to mate with them. Free-loving had a large violence ratio and Sam didn't want some random meat-head alpha to help him with his next heat.

 

“I'd like to find a mate,” Sam decided. “I didn't have anyone in mind though... But... I'm not, you know. I'm not the stereotypical omega. I'm not sure if anyone would want to court me.”

 

“You'd probably scare away all the alphas with just your height.” Dean said, sounding annoyed with the bulk of the conversation being directed towards heat-season. “Not to mention- Ow! Damn it. Gabriel...” Dean rubbed the shin Gabriel pretended to accidentally kick.

 

“Whoops, sorry, Dino.” Gabriel smirked and looked back to Sam. “Any alpha would be crazy not to court you.” Sam didn't believe Gabriel for a second. “I mean it. Dean doesn't know a damn thing about courting.”

 

“Hey,” Dean sounded offend. “I know enough. Just because I'm a beta doesn't mean I'm stupid.”

 

“I never said stupid,” Gabriel said pointedly. “You don't know what courting is like unless you participate in it. So shut your cake-hole.” Gabriel turned and gave Sam a smile. “Trust me, everything changes when you present.” Gabriel gave Sam a quick wink. “Once spring rolls around, the alphas will be clamoring over each other for Sam's attention.” Sam wasn't sure how much of that he believed but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Spring was still a full three months away and Sam wanted to focus on anything that wasn't related to sex, alphas, or heat.

 

Gabriel did have to go back to his job after a few more minutes of catching up. They agreed to spend time hanging out in the winter and Gabriel gave both Charlie and Adam a free scoop of ice cream for the beginning of the most mellow time of year.


	2. Courting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Courting Day and Sam is curious to see what gifts he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I had to add some things to the tags, because I finished the story since I posted the first chapter. There is some mention of fighting, blood, bondage, and rough sex. I don't think it's terribly descriptive, but it's there. Everything remains consensual though, but with heat and mating, there tends to be more scratches due to being in the heat of the moment (Pun totally intended).)
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains warm mother/son omega feels

First day of Spring – March 21 st .

 

The snow was finally beginning to melt and Sam couldn't be happier about that. He was restless in the house; he always was in winter time. With the weather warming, he could go out and exercise in the mornings without his body becoming numb. But also, with the stirring of nature, he also felt the uplifting feeling in his core. Spring was very popular for romance. It was very popular for courting gifts to be exchanged on the first day. Courting Day was almost a national holiday. But school was still open, and so were shops. Luckily, it was the weekend, so Sam didn't have to worry about having to sit through classes while waiting for the mail to come. Though perhaps someone at school would have wanted to give him something.

 

So, after coffee and a brisk jog around the block, Sam returned and checked the mail. His skin buzzed with the feeling of spring and maybe he was more eager than he mentioned to know if anyone had sent him a courting gift. It played through his mind all winter and he found himself caught up in the prospect. Maybe it was part hope that Gabriel hadn't been lying through his teeth that alphas would clamor over each other for his attention. He hadn't kept it secret, he'd changed his status on facebook as well as slowly letting his friends know in time. It usually ranged from a scoff of disbelief to a curt acknowledgment. It wasn't exactly uplifting.

 

Sam opened the plastic mail box and his pulse picked up as he saw an unassuming brown package on top of the regular mail. He picked it up, for a fleeting moment, assuming it was for him, but a look at the name let all that hope sink to the bottom of his stomach;  _ To Mary Campbell. _ His nose wrinkled in discontent and he gathered it all up, taking it inside with him. The others were bills and a few advertisements for courting programs for very lonely omegas and alphas. The courting programs seemed to come earlier and earlier each year, promising the best mates for the next heat.

 

His mother was up and dressed, enjoying some coffee. He held out the long package and letter for her and she took it without too much concern. Mary herself was wearing some decorations for the start of spring. Modest rings, earrings, and bracelets. The most significant piece was the silver chain that sat around her neck, a silver plated bullet hanging by it that had John's name in lovely script. There was no mistaking it was from John Winchester.

 

“Good morning, sunshine.” she greeted him with a smile. “Get anything in the mail for you too?” Sam smiled back, a little forced, but he tried.

 

“No. I mean... it's only the first day of spring,” Sam reasoned. “It's not like I expected a bunch of gifts.” Mary gave him a knowing and sympathetic pat on his arm.

 

“Now don't you worry about not getting anything after you first present.” she assured him. “Some alphas lose their head and don't send it in time. You know how the mail system is on Courting Day.” 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said quietly, filling a glass of water to quench his throat after his run. He still felt a little rejected. Sure he might get some attention in summer, but that would mean he's not someone's first pick for a mate. Sam's eyes drifted to the package on the table. He was too curious not to ask, “Aren't you going to open it?”

 

“Um, oh, it's just from Gertrude Middleton,” Mary said and Sam nodded slowly. That was Charlie's father. Sam knew when he was younger that his mother and father went through a rough patch. It was so rough that Mary refused to mate with John and she instead went through heat with Gertrude, a female alpha. Mary was then pregnant with Charlie. At least that was the point where John finally agreed to mate counseling and stopped drinking. Or at least he stopped drinking so much. Sam remembered a lot more yelling and his father passing out on the couch when he was younger. Not so much after Charlie was born.

 

“Does... you know, dad know?” Sam asked. Sure he'd seen the packages before, but they didn't really become important until he was an omega. 

 

“I make sure he knows.” Mary nodded. “It's good for your father to have some competition.” She patted her hand on the counter and Sam leaned against it so they could talk. It was nice to talk with his mother. Before he'd presented, he didn't have much to talk about with her. Mary seemed to light up after Sam became an omega, eager to pass down her experiences. “Your father went years without a threat to our mating bond. I suppose that gave him a lot of security... but alphas are restless creatures. If there's no competition, they seem to think they're doing something wrong, or worse, that something is wrong with their mate.” She cupped her mouth and whispered. “For your information, your father is too GOOD at keeping other alphas away. He's a frightening man in summer.”

 

Sam smiled a little and nodded, drinking his water. He could see where his father would be startling. He was in the military after all. He could probably kill during summer. 

 

“So, along with therapy, Gertrude agreed to keep in touch.” Mary smiled. “She would never fight him, of course, but it's nice to have a reminder that I have options, and your father has something to focus all that possessive energy he harbors.” Sam nodded. Mary set down her coffee and took up the package. “I suppose you're curious. I know I don't show them off.” Sam nodded.

 

“I would like to see, if you don't mind.” Sam agreed. He saw his mother decorated in John's simple jewelry during spring and summer, but he never got to see the courting gifts she got for the past 14 springs. Mary tore the paper and opened the box. It was nothing like the simple gold chains and simple bracelets his mother wore. It was silver and pearls. A necklace patterned with small silver plated bars and two small pearls between them. It repeated all the way to the other end and in the middle as an extra large square plate. “Wow,” Sam gasped. Even with Sam's limited experience, he could tell it was a quality far above John's meager gifts.

 

“It's lovely, isn't it?” Mary adored the piece, running her fingers over it. She pursed her lips, whispering, “I wish I could wear it...”

 

“Why don't you?” Sam asked. He knew he wanted to wear it and he didn't even know Gertrude that well. He'd met her a few times when she visited Charlie, but really, the woman was far too old for him.

 

“Oh no, no.” Mary put the piece back in the soft lined box. “Not unless I seriously wanted to injure your father. Or possibly Gertrude.” She wagged her finger at Sam, meaning business. “Wearing someone's courting gift is no laughing matter. If I were to wear this out in public, It'd be a slap to your father's face. It would mean I'm choosing another alpha over him.” She took another look at the necklace before she put the lid over it. “I'd only wear it if I was truly trying to tell him that he'd doing a horrible job as an alpha. But he's been very good since Adam was born.” She smiled. “If all goes well, this will be going into Charlie's college fund.”

 

Sam might have been a little jealous that Charlie had better funding for college than he did, but then again, that necklace and all the others before it were probably child support for Charlie. After all, Gertrude didn't interfere with their daily life, she had her own mate and children to take care of. Though sometimes Sam wondered what John thought of raising Charlie, another alpha's child. Maybe it kept John in line and away from the bottle. Sam could only think of it being a big burn to his father's pride if Charlie became the first alpha of his siblings. Alphas liked to have alpha-talk with other alphas about alpha things; or so Sam was starting to hear since he didn't become one.

 

“Maybe I should stay away from really possessive alphas.,” Sam reasoned. It would be the logical thing to do.

 

“Mmm...” Mary sipped her coffee, looking discontent with his logic. “I'm sure it sounds like a wonderful cure all when you're young, but I honestly wouldn't want your father any less than what he is.” Sam gave her a curious look. “Well, think about it this way, dear. With a possessive alpha, I have the peace of mind that you're safe with your father. He would not let any harm come to you when it comes to another alpha. Cowardly alphas, well...” She waved her hand. “How is one supposed to feel safe with an alpha that will roll over for another alpha to hurt my children?”

 

“Sounds a bit barbaric.” Sam muttered. They were sentient beings, right? They shouldn't have the need to rely on archaic subjects such as alphas fighting over omegas.

 

“It might I suppose.” She brushed her hair over her ear, “But you're still in a beta mind set dear, and it's only the first day of spring. You'll find in summer that a lot of things change.”

 

“You sound like Gabriel,” Sam said and Mary's smile grew.

 

“Gabriel is a very nice young alpha,” Mary praised. “Perhaps you could... invite him into the family?” Sam's face warmed with embarrassment.

 

“ _ Mom, _ ” Sam hushed her and Mary just chuckled. Just because Gabriel was one of the few full fledged alphas he knew did not mean he was going to leap at the first available person. 

 

“Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, especially since you've presented.” She smiled. “If I was twenty, or even ten years younger...”

 

“ _ MOM _ , no, ew. You have dad. Leave Gabriel out of it,” Sam said firmly and she giggled behind her coffee cup. Sam fumed quietly for a moment and inwardly turned his annoyance towards Gabriel. If Gabriel was interested, surely he would have sent his gift already. Perhaps Gabriel found someone else, or he was remaining in the free-love life style. Sam sighed.

 

“Ah well. It's only the first day,” Mary checked her watch and nodded to herself. “Time for me to go to work.” Sam nodded and kissed her cheek before she grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.

 

Sam went upstairs and back to his computer. He caught up on a few status updates on facebook. Jess was talking about a few of the courting gift pieces she got and a few people had replied to her, trying to help her decide which one to go for. If an omega didn't know the alpha, but liked the gift, there was a good chance that by the end of spring, the omega would be choosing  _ that _ piece over others. Sam had never given Jess a courting gift because he'd been a beta at the time and he couldn't really put a claim on Jess if he couldn't help her with heat. Sam did not want to know how Jess spent her heat, and he still didn't so he moved on, checking other people's statuses. Jo was very popular, apparently, but she wasn't even teasing, she was not satisfied with her admirers' gifts; send more. Typical Jo. Castiel only posted one thing that day tagged under Courting Day, which was:  _ Please refrain from sending me gifts _ . Either Cas was getting swamped by his admirers again or he had already chosen and was being polite.

 

He only spent a bit of time checking on everyone, but after getting a message from Becky Rosen asking if he got any gifts, he had to turn off the computer. Even BECKY ROSEN had gotten two gifts and was posting a lot of messages about not knowing which to pick; she was  _ so torn _ apparently. 

 

Sam flopped on his bed, letting out a frustrated sound. He logically knew he shouldn't be so impatient but at the same time the disappointment settled into his bones like concrete. It was still the first DAY. There was still a full 3 months until summer, but it felt like courting day should be THE day to send courting gifts. And he was apparently second choice. 

 

Sam pulled himself out of his stupor and decided to distract himself with a book. He had time to kill until that night, when, Dean, Gabriel, Charlie, and him were going out to the movies. Gabriel didn't usually start talking about his conquests to Dean until summer time, so at least it wouldn't be insufferable. Sam debated, maybe in summer he could ask Gabriel if he wouldn't mind helping him out with heat-season. If Gabriel didn't already get accepted by a courtee. 

 

Sam sighed, Courting Day was much more complicated than he ever remembered it being. 


	3. Movies and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Gabriel go to the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A reminder that Sam is still a teenager for this chapter, and Gabriel is a devious dick.)

Finally 7pm rolled around and Sam still hadn't received any gift. He forced himself to put the thought away and get ready with Dean and Charlie to go see the new Disney movie that Charlie was so motivated to see. It was called Frozen and it was about a beta-queen having ice powers and her omega-sister striving to save her and bring back summer. Then there was the alpha-prince that wanted to court her in ONE DAY and the alpha-ice picker that was the actual love interest.

 

They packed into Dean's impala and picked Gabriel up at his apartment. Gabriel was freshly clean and he had a hint of musk that Sam wasn't quite ready for. It could have been because he hadn't seen Gabriel for a week or so, but that didn't quite satisfy his curiosity.

 

“Are you wearing cologne?” Sam finally asked when they got to the movie theater and the impala was parked. Sam walked next to Gabriel in the parking lot as Charlie chattered on excitedly to Dean about the movie.

 

“Hm? No, how come?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Um, no reason,” Sam said quickly. Gabriel gave him a smile, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“It's only the first day of spring and you're sniffing me out?” Gabriel asked curiously.

 

“No, no,” Sam said quickly, feeling rather dumb for it. But he'd never experienced it before. Sure there were nice smells, but rarely did someone entering a car immediately grab his attention.

 

“I keep forgetting this is your first year going through it.” Gabriel smiled cheekily. “Winter is gone and this is my normal scent in spring.” Gabriel poked him in the side. “You smell stronger too. Really good, actually.” Sam flushed, remaining quiet. “Get any gifts today?” Sam's insides sank. Dean and Charlie had walked ahead of them while Sam and Gabriel had trailed behind.

 

“No,” he said. “I didn't exactly get a truck load of gifts like you thought I would.”

 

“Buck up,” Gabriel said with one of his secret smiles. “You'll get something by the end of the day.”

 

“Right...” Sam highly doubted that would happen. He must have sounded much more depressed than he wanted to because Gabriel gave him a sympathetic look and took his arm, causing them both to stop in the middle of the darkening parking lot.

 

“Well I WAS gonna wait until after the movie, but how can you enjoy it when you're so down?” Gabriel reached into his jacket, where he pulled out a brightly colored, flat gift box. Sam stared, stunned for a moment before he realized it was for him. Gabriel pushed it into Sam's hands and grinned at him. Sam started opening it before he could even find words. His heart raced as he opened the box and in the street lamp light, gold glittered far more brightly than Sam had expected.

 

“Ohmygod...” Sam gasped, staring at the delicate collar. It was a strip of flexible gold and lining the bottom was thin golden swirls, layered beautifully in the effect of a waterfall. At the end of each gold wire was a colorful round sphere. Red, green, blue... Sam found them varying in shade but they all formed a harmonious blend of a rainbow as they were laid on the soft fluff. Sam closed the box before he could breath again. He felt dizzy because if anything, he expected a candy necklace from Gabriel; not something that looked like it belonged on an omega of royalty. “Oh my god... I... I can't accept this...” Sam stuttered. Gabriel's enlightened face fell into a confused one.

 

“Are you refusing my courting gift?” Gabriel asked.

 

“No, I... I'm... not sure... are you being serious?” Sam reminded himself to breath. He told himself to use his lungs because his chest was so tight, and yet his insides were jumping around in his belly.

 

“I would never joke about courting gifts,” Gabriel stated. Sam opened the lid to the box.

 

“Oh my god...” Sam just had to look at it again, just to make sure he really saw what he had before and it was still there, glittering seductively. “Oh my god...”

 

“Not pretty enough?” Gabriel asked with a wry smile.

 

“Are you kidding? It's beautiful... I mean, it looks like it costs a fortune. I've never seen anything like it...” His eyes shot up to look at Gabriel. “Did you steal it?”

 

Gabriel actually laughed. “Believe it or not, I live well below my means.”

 

“Oh my god...”

 

“How many times are you going to say that?”

 

“I have no clue.” Sam was almost afraid to touch it.

 

“Do you like it?” Gabriel stepped closer.

 

“I love it,” Sam whispered without thought.

 

“Will you wear it?” Gabriel picked it up by the clasps, showing it off in its glory. Sam nodded his head, throat thick and he didn't trust himself with another _ohmygod_ on his tongue. Sam took off his jacket, even though it was still brisk out. Underneath he only wore a plain black t-shirt. Gabriel stood behind Sam and draped the collar around his neck. The swirls were a warm weight on his collarbone and Sam rested his hand on them, squeezing one of the pearls between his fingers. Sam skin was tingling and it took a moment for Sam to realize Gabriel had already clipped the collar in place and the full weight rested on his neck.

 

“It's yours, Sam,” Gabriel said and Sam turned to face him. “You know, some alphas think collars are just a claim to send out on an omega.”

 

“Isn't it?” Sam asked, admiring the sliver of gold that he could see while wearing it. The weight of it was so much more satisfying than he ever expected it to be.

 

“It is. But it's also a sign of consent to the alpha it's from.” Gabriel gave him a warm smile. Sam took a deep breath, reminding himself he had lungs again. Consenting to Gabriel, letting Gabriel know without words that yes, he wanted him in return. He never thought of it that way, but he liked it.

 

“Hey what's the hold... up.” Dean had finally come back to the parking lot to see what they were doing. Sam felt his heart pace pick up again. “Damn...” Dean's eyes were caught on the collar.

 

“I well... I got a gift, Dean.” Sam tried to play it cool, in a manly fashion, but he could feel the excitement bubble inside. Dean made a face of mixed emotions but he finally settled on folding his arms and shifting his weight to one foot.

 

“Well finally, now you can stop moping about not getting anything,” Dean said and Sam bit his lip, feeling caught up in a happy stupor. Charlie stared openly at the necklace on Sam.

 

“Oh my gosh, would you look at that thing!” She ran up and tugged on Sam's hands. “Sam, you look like a princess! Like, in the dragon guarding the tower kind of way!” Sam's face flushed. It was unbelievable that he got to wear it for the next six months.

 

“Guys, are we going to the movie, or not?” Dean sounded annoyed now.

 

“Go ahead of us.” Gabriel waved his hand, shooing both him and Charlie along. “Just save us some seats.”

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Dean took Charlie's hand, tugging her in the correct direction. “Come on, squirt, let's leave the courting couple alone.” Charlie complained loudly but when she remembered which movie they were going to see, went with him.

 

“Now,” Gabriel said, bumping his hip against Sam's and he pointed to the collar. “Want to show that bling off?” Sam nodded and took out his phone. It filled him with glee to show off the gift. It made Jo and Becky's little decorations look like costume jewelry. Gabriel took the picture at a good angle in the spotlight, complete with Sam's small euphoric smile.

 

Sam quickly posted the photo and a message of “Made my pick today”. He put his phone away and took Gabriel's offered hand as they followed Dean's lead to the movie.

 

-

 

The state of elation only died a little when Sam checked his phone after the movie when they stopped at a pizza place to eat. Charlie and Dean gorged themselves on pizza on one side of their booth and Gabriel and Sam shared the other. Gabriel's hand gently stroked Sam's thigh under the table and Sam was warmed with the attention. Not only that, he quietly basked in the glow of jealous stares to his neck from other people around the room. Not only jealous omegas looked at him but he saw other alphas giving discontent looks to Gabriel. On his facebook app there were various messages of jealousy and congratulations came from Jess, Jo, Becky, and Castiel. But then he started seeing some very confusing messages from alphas.

 

“Aw, man, beat out by a rich SOB” - Ruby

 

“You didn't even show off before picking, Sam.” - Kevin

 

“I really would have at least liked to at least see you try on mine.” -Crowley

 

“God damn it!” - Brady

 

It went on and on, others being Meg, Gadreel, and Lucifer. Even some alphas he didn't know.

 

“What are they even complaining about?” Sam showed the messages to Gabriel, who was drinking a root-beer float. He chuckled.

 

“Well, you know the mail service gets all wonky during Courting Day.” Gabriel smirked. “It's very easy to bribe a certain mail carrier to hold someone's mail for a day.” Sam and Dean stared at Gabriel and Charlie blinked curiously.

 

“You mean...” Sam sat up a little straighter, “I didn't get any courting gifts in the mail because of you?” Gabriel shrugged sipping his drink through a couple red straws. “Gabriel, that's _illegal_.”

 

“What? I didn't _steal_ them. You'll get them all tomorrow,” Gabriel defended before smiling. “I know I had competition, I just thought I'd reduce it. I couldn't hand deliver my gift until tonight because I had work. It's their fault for not hand delivering it.”

 

Sam wasn't sure if he should appalled by the underhandedness of it, but he felt oddly comforted by Gabriel's possessiveness, especially when Gabriel's hand took his under the table. Gabriel had a gleam in his eye; not one he'd seen before.

 

“Nowadays, alphas are lazy, they just send a bunch of gifts for Courting Day and watch the feed on facebook, seeing if they landed anything. But if you want an omega, I think it's the alpha's duty to see the gift gets there personally.” Gabriel set his drink aside and lifted Sam's hand, kissing the back of it. Sam's skin tingled with the touch of his cool lips and his face felt hot. As underhanded as it was, he couldn't deny he liked Gabriel duping other alphas that didn't hand deliver their gifts.

 

“Just try to keep the sap to yourselves. God,” Dean muttered and Charlie effectively kicked him in a spot that made him wheeze a small “ow...”

 

“Shut up, it's so romantic.” She said and Sam wondered if she was taking notes from Gabriel for if she presented. Sam took his hand back to continue eating his pizza and Gabriel's hand pressed warmly against his thigh.

 

-

 

[SamaelSammy's lovely take on the collar](http://samaelsammy.tumblr.com/post/83265432704/id-forgotten-to-post-this-for-violet-after-she)


	4. Diamonds vs. Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were all the other gifts that Sam got? Also Sam being an awesome big brother.

“Would you look at all these? Shit.” Sam stared at the small mound of gifts on the table. The mail carrier apologized profusely about the hold up when she delivered them straight to the door. Not all the packages would fit in the mailbox. Even though Sam knew the girl had been paid off, he forgave her as he had her put them in the kitchen.

 

He had put Gabriel's collar back on that morning. It made his jog around the block a little uncomfortable; if only for the fact that Sam was worried about it being broken, but it survived and he brought the gifts all to his room to check out in private. Mary gave him an approving smile though his father didn't looked too pleased. Then again, John always seemed at least a little disgruntled about something.

 

Sam spread them out on his bed and opened each of the gifts, one by one. He was tempted to try some of them on, but when he looked in the mirror at Gabriel's gift, he couldn't quite do it. That didn't mean he wasn't going to check out the competition. The first one he opened was simple, a black satin collar with small red gems along the middle; from Ruby. With it was a note that said, “Pick me if you want an alpha that'll rock your world”. It seemed to represent a bulk of the gifts. Some alphas sent pictures; some just names. He knew who Ruby was so he guessed that's why she didn't send a picture.

 

Most of them were neck pieces. His mother said that courting gifts of new couples tended to get neck items because they were easy to see and did somewhat represent ownership to the alphas. She commented that it was important for them to think they had some control, but ultimately, it was the omega's right to choose a different collar, or no collar at all, for heat-season.

 

Kevin's note at least brought a smile to his face. “I'm an AP alpha. If brains are your thing, I'm the one for you. I just have a few questions to see if we'd match. 1. If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me: smooth or rough? 2. Billions of neutrinos penetrate you every second, would you mind if I join in? 3. Can I be the phaser to your electron and take you to an excited state? What say we slip between my beta-pleated sheets and you get to know my alpha-helix? If you say yes to any of these, be sure to let me know so we can convert our potential energy to kinetic energy.” Sam thought the gesture was cute, and the letter was much more interesting than more of the attempts sent. Along with the letter was a nice silver chain with a decorative piece of jade as the centerpiece.

 

The piece that edged on disturbing was the studded black leather collar with a latch and a a small unlocked padlock with it. “My hobby is playing in the dungeon, my profession is taming large moose. Give me a call if you want to be broken. - Crowley” Sam noted that there wasn't a key among the items sent in that box. He quickly clicked the lock closed so no one would accidentally lock anything with it and went onto the next package.

 

Another that caught his eye was the only one that really compared to Gabriel's in the same price range. That was Lucifer's; which probably made sense because they were brothers. The silver collar was thick and speckled with small diamonds, like snowflakes. Thin chains of silver lined the collar like icicles, ending with droplets of diamonds on the ends. It was lovely, and the note was simple, “There's much more where this came from – Lucifer”. Sam grimaced a bit, he didn't want two brothers fighting over him. That could get messy. Still, he inspected Lucifer's much longer than the rest, admiring the shine of the diamonds.

 

Charlie gave a brief knock before she let herself in and her eyes caught on the gifts. “Oooh, look at them all.” She ran over where Sam was sitting cross legged. “Are all of these for you?”

 

“Yeah, they're courting gifts,” Sam explained and Charlie's hazel speckled green eyes lit up when she saw Lucifer's gift.

 

“You only NEED one, don't you.” she hinted heavily. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 

“I only NEED one, but they are all MINE.” he told her. She pouted cutely, which may fool a less knowledgeable brother; but Charlie had a devious streak.

 

“Not even a little one?” She pointed to an obscure, tiny gold chain and Sam shook his head.

 

“Nope, these aren't toys, Charlie. These are for adults. Presented adults.” Sam started putting the gifts back in their original boxes with their letters. She pouted more and stretched her arms out, laying across a section of bed with no gifts. Sam's bed was a bit larger than most since he was so tall, so it was easy for her to find a space.

 

“Do alphas get to wear pretty things?” She asked.

 

“Mm, well...” Sam thought about it. He remembered some omegas gave jewelry to alphas in some cultures, but in Kansas they pretty much stuck with American traditions. Though he heard some east and west coasters where betas gave courting gifts to omegas or even omegas to alphas. He didn't think it was as criminal as most of the opinions in Kansas lead on; just different.

 

Besides the fact that Dean and Gabriel were already making Charlie presume she'd be an alpha. He didn't want her to think she had to be one. He remembered how disappointed Dean had been when his 20 th  birthday rolled around and he was still a beta. Sam too had been lead to believe that he would be an alpha; but everyone was very wrong about that.

 

“Maybe you'll be an omega,” Sam said helpfully. “Then you'll get loads of gifts like me and mom.” Charlie grinned.

 

“That would be cool,” she said easily. Sam pursed his lips and thought for a moment. He took back out Lucifer's gift.

 

“Go ahead and close the door and I'll let you try on this one,” Sam said. Charlie perked up immediately and jumped up. Sam cringed when his door slammed and Charlie jumped onto his cleared bed in front of him. She had the brightest smile on her face and her eyes twinkled. He smiled and he helped her put it on. She held up her hair and it fit loosely around her neck. The silver chains draped over her t-shirt and she immediately got up to look in Sam's full length mirror.

 

“Wow...” Charlie breathed out, expelling all the teenage excitement in one word. Sam smiled, watching her preen herself a bit; cute flamboyant hand movements making the show all the more enjoyable.

 

“Wouldn't be too bad to be an omega, so don't think you have to be an alpha,” Sam said and she nodded in agreement. He gave her a few more minutes with the necklace before he took it off and put it away. She wanted a picture but he figured it wouldn't be a good idea in case she _'accidentally'_ posted it online. He didn't need someone thinking some pervert was giving his little sister a courting gift. It would probably be worse if Lucifer saw it; Sam didn't want to go around embarrassing alphas. Courting gifts were for the omegas they sent it to, not to be disrespected as being re-gifted to a younger sibling. Selling them back for college money was much less personal and didn't make many upset.

 

“If you want to try any on, you ask mom or me okay?” Sam told her at the door. “These are very personal items to us.” She gave a face but nodded.

 

“Alight,” Charlie agreed and she went downstairs, probably to watch TV or play video games. He glanced at his own gift in the mirror, admired the way the gold shined next to the colors before he got ready for school. He had to keep his mind focused at least until the end of the school year in mid-summer. He'd be graduating and then he could really enjoy his time with Gabriel.

* * *

 

[Samaelsammy's lovely take on Lucifer's collar](http://samaelsammy.tumblr.com/post/83287156619/lucifers-collar-from-violethyenas-sabriel-abo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, the nerdiest alpha you ever did see.


	5. Hot Rods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel talk about Gabe's courting of Sam

“Okay, Dean, hit me,” Gabriel finally said. It was his day off and he dragged Dean's mopey ass off to a car show. Pristine and restored automobiles from the 40s to the 70s were lined up with the best paint jobs. Mostly alphas were showing off their prized items to some car adoring omegas. Gabriel always mused on the creative ways to court the fairer sex. He had his own shiny Cadillac convertible at home in case a free-loving affair had a case of the car-kink.

 

They were taking a break, eating hot dogs from a stand and using a shade from a tree for a resting spot.

 

“What?” Dean asked, drink in hand and a half eaten chili-dog on a paper plate that rested in the grass next to him.

 

“You know what. I saw the dirty looks you were throwing me after I gave Sam his gift.” Gabriel laid back, elbows propping him up far enough to watch Dean. Dean gave another disgruntled expression, sucking on his drink straw so Gabriel could hear it fighting to suck up more liquid. “Dino.”

 

“What am I supposed to say?” Dean asked, aggravation showing through. “You're hitting on my brother. It's fucking weird, man. But he's a damn omega, and I know, you know, omegas need alphas, or some shit.” Dean chucked his cup at the nearest garbage bin and it hit the edge before falling in. “Jesus Christ...” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I don't want you to use him.”

 

“Who ever said I was using him?” Gabriel raised the other brow.

 

“You and your free-love thing,” Dean said, picking his plate back up but not yet finishing it off. “You know, ever since Kali.”

 

“Whoa, let's leave Kali out of this, huh?” Gabriel said and Dean sighed. He took a couple bites and swallowed before he continued.

 

“Look, it's weird, but I know Sam could do worse,” Dean admitted. “So no, I'm not gonna hit ya.” Gabriel smiled a little and took up his own soda, sipping from the red straw. “But what's your angle?”

 

“Angle?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah, is this a one time thing with Sam? This a conquest of yours? I mean, you're what, 10 years older than him?”

  
“Hey, hey, I don't turn 26 until this August,” Gabriel said. “Why you got to try to bum me out? What is going on between an alpha and his omega isn't your business.” Dean frowned.

 

“Level with me then. Pretend I'm an alpha like I was supposed to be. Let me know you're gonna be good to him and not drop him like a rock after heat-season.” Gabriel eyed him a moment before he sat up.

 

“Firstly, you're a beta, and no one said you HAD to be an alpha,” Gabriel said. “But really, I've only laid a claim down, I can't say how it's going to go.” Gabriel paused. “Are you really moping about me courting Sam or are you _really_ moping because you didn't get your shot at my cousin?” Dean's face heated up faster than a struck match.

 

“You're full of shit, Gabriel,” Dean snapped.

 

“So are you, Dino.” Gabriel smirked. “You're just angry for the sake of being angry.” Dean fumed quietly, glaring at him. “Is there anyone else you would have court your brother?” Dean was silent and Gabriel waited for Dean to answer.

 

“He should have been an alpha,” Dean finally muttered and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“He's NOT, Dean. Suck it up.” Gabriel was quickly losing interest in the game. “ _Should have been_ are words for the miserable. Besides, if you both became alphas, you two would fight a lot more; trust me, I know. And if you just became an alpha, well... wouldn't that be an uncomfortable thing, being attracted to your brother in summer.” Dean made a disgusted face which was very pleasing thing to Gabriel. “Thank modern society for heat sanctuaries and suppressants, eh?”

 

“I guess...” Dean muttered, looking to the cloudless sky. Gabriel rolled up, tossing his trash into the bin with less flare than Dean's 3 point shot.

 

“You should court him,” Gabriel told him.

 

“Eh?” Dean gave a confused face as he stood up.

 

“Castiel, dumb ass,” Gabriel said. “Give some free-loving some try.” Dean rolled his shoulders uncomfortably.

 

“Damn it Gabe, I don't want a damn free-love thing with your cousin,” Dean said.

 

“Sure you don't.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked through a line of old hot rods. Dean simmered as they looked through the vehicles.

 

It was only after the cars had soothed Dean's temper and they were leaving did Dean say, “I want to court him. Like an alpha would.” Gabriel paused at Dean's car, but Dean solemnly unlocked the door and got in. Gabriel sat in the shotgun seat and the engine started.

 

“Go for it,” Gabriel said with a shrug. Dean blinked, staring confused at Gabriel for a minute.

 

“What do you mean _go for it_?” Dean asked. The car idled with a warm purr. “Did you even hear me. I want to court your cousin, not like a damn beta, but an alpha.”

 

“So COURT him,” Gabriel insisted. “God, Dean I'm not going to stop you. You two have been ogling each other since before he presented. I'm not judging you for wanting him, okay?”

 

“But... heat season...” Dean struggled with the words. “I know I'm not... I'm not build to help him with that...”

 

“There's a reason people invented toys, Dean.” Gabriel folded his arms, giving Dean fully loaded, sardonically raised brows. “Hell, I use toys on the more wily omegas. It's biology, they can't help it, even when the alpha's tapped out. Historically, alphas have died from an omega literally riding them to death, you know.” Dean visibly paled and Gabriel chuckled. “In some societies, an alpha has a wing-man, usually a beta, to help him with heat season.”

 

“Where do you hear this stuff, Gabe?” Dean grumbled, finally pulling out of the parking spot to head home.

 

“National Geographic,” Gabriel said with a grin. “And porn of course.”

 

“Of course,” Dean said lowly, rolling his eyes, but he was no stranger to the wonderful world of pornography.


	6. Alpha Stare Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel visits Sam's house and they get ready to go out to breakfast.

Sam stashed away all the courting gifts but Gabriel's. He started removing it for his morning runs or physical activities. It just didn't feel right wearing something that delicate, but then, it didn't feel right not wearing it either, especially if he stopped at a store for something to drink in town. The scents of spring were starting to get his attention. He was starting to understand some of the phrases he heard when he was younger. He often heard that omegas and alphas could smell each other. There was never a concrete definition for it that he ever found. But buying a protein bar and a bottle of water at the local gas station, he got some odd looks. 

 

Sam found in spring that one had to be close to another person to even recognize those scents. Standing in a 4 person line at the check out counter led him to that discovery. He'd been standing behind a woman and didn't think much on it until another woman took up a place behind him. Sam breathed in and got a whiff of sea salt, as though by the ocean. It wasn't good or bad because Sam liked the scent of the sea, but it was clearly unique. It caught his attention and he focused on breathing and slowly turned, finding the young woman behind him was also taking deep breaths. They both blinked at each other when they knew they were mutually sniffing for the smell. She wasn't wearing any courting jewelry and neither was she.

 

“Alpha?” She asked, though sounded confused at the same time.

 

“Um, no, sorry. Omega,” he said.

 

“Oh,” she seemed to lose interest and Sam felt a little lost for a moment because it was the first time experiencing anything like it. The woman in front of him was giving them both odd looks, as though they were odd for the exchange, but she checked out her snacks and Sam waited an awkward moment before he looked back to the girl behind him.

 

“Are you omega too?” He asked. She regarded him for a moment and relaxed a little, maybe because she recognized that he was young and unaware.

 

“Yes,” she nodded, “It's hard to tell in spring, who is who, but there's still the smells.” She shrugged. Sam guessed his scent would also be a little stronger since he had just run there. “Not courted yet?”

 

“No, I am, it's just not... feasible to wear while exercising,” he admitted.

 

“Ah,” she said with a nod of understanding. “Might want to find something durable before summer or you'll have a pack of hounds after you.”

 

“I might.” Sam noted the register was open and he paid for his things. He left and thought over the exchange as he walked home whilst eating his protein bar. He guessed that the woman who didn't have much of a distinctive scent was a beta. She was old enough to be 20 or so. He wasn't sure of all omegas smelled like the sea. As a child, he always picked up his mother's scent being of a camp fire, smokey and comforting. Lately he had noticed that that smell had picked up, but living with her so long, he barely put thought to it. It wasn't even past the first week of spring and he was picking up things he'd never experienced before.

 

He made it home, jogging the rest of the way and he slowed as he found Gabriel's car parked in the lot next to his mother's. It was Gabriel's pride and joy, his red painted convertible. Sam admired it a little longer than normal. He blamed it on being tired because the chrome on the rims had been far more hypnotizing than usual. He wondered then; did Gabriel have a strong alpha scent? And would it be imbued in the tan leather? He hadn't ridden in Gabriel's car for several months now. He was tempted to see... but then there was the even better thought that Gabriel was visiting and was probably inside bothering his brother to wake up.

 

Sam opened the front door once his breath had evened out and took in the scent of home, which was quickly changing in his mind to something very different. Every person had their own scent. But his mother's smokiness and his fathers gunpowder scents were more distinct; more notable as he stepped in from outside. He guessed he couldn't pick up his own scent very well, unless he was in his room, but then it just smelled comfortable, like going to Gabriel's restaurant in winter after heat-season.

 

This time, he picked up another scent, one not so permanent because it didn't reside there on a daily basis. It was subtle, but pleasant, like Trick n' Treat's bakery, or an element of it. Sam couldn't quite place it, even though he knew who it was long before he reached the kitchen. 

 

Interestingly enough, it was Gabriel and John who sat at the kitchen table across from one another, both with a cup of coffee and Sam paused, feeling the coarseness to the room. Mary was leaning against the kitchen counter and seemed to have the stance of one who had been rolling her eyes far too often at the situation. Her eyes turned to Sam and she beckoned for him to come in. He did cautiously, sidling up next to her. He had seen his father display alpha tendencies enough times to recognize a stand off for what it was. Sam knew he had nothing to fear, though it was generally a time to get back behind his father and let him deal with the situation. The most startling part of the scene was Gabriel. Normally Gabriel took a back seat to what ever was happening, mentioning jokes on the side with his permanent smile. But at the table, Gabriel leaned forward, much like John was, his face was not lit up but strangely blank and an uncharacteristic sternness to his gaze. Gabriel had been there many times before and John never really did warm up to him. Perhaps it was an alpha thing. But they'd never had a stare down before. In fact, before, when John had a problem with something Gabriel did, Gabriel submitted because it was John's house. Challenging an alpha on his own territory was a very, very bad move if he wanted to continue to be a guest there. 

 

“So...” Sam prompted in a whisper when neither alpha had even glanced up to look at them.

 

“Gabriel came to see you and decided to wait for you to get back from your run,” Mary explained quietly, as though not to break the air. Her fingers played with her own necklace. “I believe this is the first time he's been in the house since he started courting you.”

 

“Oh... yeah, it is.” Sam nodded. He'd seen it portrayed in movies more than real life. Alphas weren't just protective of their mates, but of their children too. So perhaps the stare down was more or less testing Gabriel's potential to be Sam's mate. Sam had seen many an alpha squirm under his father's gaze. Sam felt a large sense of pride that Gabriel wasn't being intimidated.

 

It seemed to take several minutes before John finally sat back and the air cleared, like nothing had happened. Gabriel's eyes lifted and Sam had his own cup of coffee in hand by that time. Gabriel's face brightened to its usual glow and he lifted his borrowed mug to Sam.

 

“Hey, babe,” Gabriel said.

 

“Hey, you're here early.” Sam walked over, touching Gabriel's shoulder. Touching still wasn't an immediate norm for them, it was still too casual for Sam's liking.

 

“I wanted to see if you were off today. It is the weekend and we haven't had that much time to talk.” Gabriel gave him a cheeky smile and Sam nodded.

 

“That's true,” Sam agreed. Gabriel's gaze fixated on Sam's neck and he raised his brows.

 

“You were out but you didn't wear my bling?” Gabriel frowned some, looking perplexed, maybe even a bit concerned. Sam bit his lip guiltily. He didn't want to seem ungrateful or disloyal.

 

“I went for a run. Every time I wear it when I exercise, I think it's going to break or I'm going to lose pieces,” Sam explained. Gabriel nodded, his face relaxing and he took Sam's hand, standing up.

 

“Then I'll get you something for when you exercise,” Gabriel said and finished his cup. “Shall we?” Sam was reminded that he was sweaty and in no condition to be going out with his mate like this.

 

“I need a shower, and then yes, we can go out,” Sam said. He gave Gabriel's hand a squeeze and then patted his father's shoulder on his way out of the kitchen as John was taking a drink of coffee. “Please don't scare my mate out the door, dad.”

 

“No promises,” John said with a raised brow.

 

It took Sam maybe 20 minutes to be ready to go out again. He showered and dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. He put the golden collar on and found Gabriel watching Saturday morning cartoons with Adam and Dean. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned over the couch. The soft  _ clingling _ of his collar was enough to get Gabriel's attention before Sam could decide whether he wanted to ruffle Gabriel's hair or kiss the top of his head.

 

“Hey, ready?” Gabriel grinned up at him, eyes falling on the collar immediately.

 

“Ready,” Sam agreed with a nod. Gabriel stood on the couch and hopped over the back.

 

“Don't have too much fun, you two,” Dean warned.

 

“Yes, beta-uncle, absolutely,” Sam said back and Dean rolled his eyes. Quick good byes were given before they were able to leave. As they were getting into Gabriel's car, Sam said, “Sorry about my dad.”

 

“What,” Gabriel turned the key in the ignition and the car buzzed to life, “That little spat you walked in on?” Sam nodded as he got into the sun warmed seats and slid his hand against the worn leather. “Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen. Picking up alpha's little omega, if you know what I mean. Would have been worse if I put it off.”

 

“I guess.” Sam shrugged. Gabriel smiled and since they were out of the house, Gabriel took Sam's hand and turned it over kissing the tender flesh of Sam's wrist. Sam's face heated up and Gabriel gave him a suggestive smile. Sam wasn't accustomed to that; Gabriel had never done it before. Gabriel offered no explanation though. 

 

“Breakfast. Then shopping.” Gabriel focused on backing the car out of the driveway. Sam nodded, sinking in to the seats and rubbing the place Gabriel's lips had touched his skin. 


	7. Calculus and Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel eat breakfast

Breakfast was a joint in town near the shopping mall. It wasn't like Gabriel's bakery, more like a diner. In Sam's opinion, it didn't have the flare or the light atmosphere Trick n' Treat did.

 

“I've seen bigger men crumble under my dad's stare down,” Sam commented as the waitress had taken their orders already. She'd given his collar a wrinkled nose expression and cracked her gum at him before asking what he wanted to drink. Her own leather and silver studded collar made him feel like he stuck out a bit now that the first couple days of excitement had worn off. This was a small town in Kansas and he wasn't really trying to show off. He didn't want to make a habit of making other omega's jealous or angry. 

 

“Come on, Sam, how long have I known your dad? Six years? Seven?” Gabriel shrugged, leaning his elbows on the table with his arms folded.

 

“He's never really liked you.” Sam shrugged, feeling rather young when Gabriel said that. “The only thing he really likes is your Lumber Jack Breakfast special.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled. “I take full responsibility for the middle-aged gut he's got going on.”

 

“Just please, try not to give him a heart attack,” Sam pleaded softly, quite serious on the matter. “Give him some turkey bacon or just egg whites next time.”

 

“Alright, alright, no need to turn on the water works,” Gabriel said quickly. “Pig or turkey, I bet he won't taste the difference when I'm done with it.” Sam nodded.

 

“Thank you,” Sam said. Mary was already worried about his father's health. “But I  _ was _ trying to compliment you before. Not many people can stare down my dad.” 

 

“You're sweet.” Gabriel smiled widely. “It's like a tradition, you know, so I don't blame him. I mean, I am trying to take his omega son out from under his nose.” Gabriel gave him a wink and Sam smiled. Breakfast arrived, Gabriel's pancakes and Sam's eggs and home fries.

 

“I'm surprised you're not trying to compare Banana and peanut butter pancakes,” Gabriel commented as he drowned his own stack in strawberry syrup. 

 

“I've never been able to find anyone who's made good peanut butter pancakes with banana jam toppings like yours,” Sam said with a smile, cutting into his eggs. “Most places don't even know how to make peanut butter pancakes.”

 

“Well it's your fault really,” Gabriel suck the first bite in his mouth, but he didn't seem impressed with the pancakes.

 

“My fault?” Sam asked, confused.

 

“Yeah, it was before I had taken over the restaurant.” Gabriel looked off as though recovering a fond memory. “Your whole family was there. Minus the youngest pup of course. I was waiting on your table and you couldn't decide what you wanted. You kept say you wanted a peanut butter and banana sandwich but it was breakfast time so you had to have breakfast food.” Sam blinked confused, because he couldn't remember that. He did remember how the restaurant used to be a run down place and how it was so much better once Gabriel owned it. 

 

“That was forever ago,” Sam said.

 

“Yeah well, it bothered me.” Gabriel shrugged. “I wondered if I could make peanut butter and bananas into a breakfast item. So I did. Took a bit of tinkering, but I did it.” He smiled warmly. “And you liked it when you ordered it.” Sam smiled, feeling his face flush.

 

“God, I was like... Thirteen?” Sam said, counting the years since Gabriel opened Trick n' Treat. “Even younger when we first met.” Gabriel shrugged. Sam dug in his eggs, mulling over the past few years. “So... why did you decide to court me?” Gabriel gave him a raised brow, as though it should have been obvious. “I know for heat-season but...” Sam touched the gold on his neck. “This is a serious courting gift.” Gabriel moved his pancake around in the pool of syrup, thinking a moment.

 

Gabriel shrugged finally and said, “I've been hoping for a while that you'd be an omega. I mean, I know everyone else was rooting for alpha, but well, if I had to put a bid in, it would have had to be for you to be an omega.” 

 

Sam smiled a little. “Well... You got lucky.”

 

“Is it really luck?” Gabriel raised a brow a sly smirk on his face. “I mean, your cute face and pert ass.” Sam's face flushed and he stuffed home fries into his mouth. “People say it's genetic.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said with a small laugh. “But they can't prove it, otherwise they'd be testing babies to see what their sex is.”

 

“I have my own test.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“Butt wiggles,” Gabriel said. Sam gave him a leveled brow, trying to determine whether Gabriel was joking or not. “I can see you disbelieve my theory, but you haven't seen you excited, Sam. You do this cute little jimmy and your butt wiggles.”

 

“It does not,” Sam denied.

 

“Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not true.”

 

“I don't believe it because you've pulled shit like that on me before Gabriel. You convinced me that they harvested mushrooms from dead bodies.” Gabriel's head bowed low, trying to stifle a deep laugh. “I believed you for 2 years and I couldn't eat them.”

 

“But Sam, it was so cute. You freaked out every time you, me, and Dean would go to the store for snacks,” Gabriel managed to say without laughing too hard. Sam gave him a well deserved glare.

 

“You're such a dick.” Sam focused on his eggs, chewing them with mild annoyance.

 

“Well, I guess I'll prove that more when heat season comes around.” Gabriel smirked. Sam rolled his eyes. They both dug into their meal a while more before Gabriel spoke with more sincerity, “I'm hoping this heat season won't be a one time thing. I do like you, Sam.” Sam smiled a bit. He did like Gabriel. Despite his pranks and lies. He was charming when he wanted to be.

 

“I like you too,” Sam said and held his breath a moment. “I mean, I've sort of had a crush on you since I started high school.” Gabriel leaned in, plate clean of pancakes a brow raised in interest.

 

“Oh, when did that start?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Um, it wasn't a huge deal or anything,” Sam said and moved around the last of the home fries on his plate.

 

“Oh come on,  _ details _ ,” Gabriel urged, a grin on his face. 

 

“I don't know... If I tell you, you have to tell me something,” Sam said.

 

“Like?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Like where in the world did you get the money to buy this collar,” Sam said. Gabriel thought it over but nodded. 

 

“Deal. Now come on, details.” Gabriel waved his hands for Sam to stop beating around the bush.

 

Sam smiled and leaned his elbows on the table, fingers knitting together for his chin to rest upon them. “Alright. It was when I was in pre-calc and you were helping me with my homework.” Gabriel eyed him for a moment, brows slowly raising.

 

“Sam, I never pegged you as a  _ 'talk nerdy to me' _ type of guy,” Gabriel commented.

 

“I'm not.” Sam smiled fondly. “I never really thought you did much besides cooking and playing jokes on people. But...” He thought back to Gabriel peeking over his shoulder at his homework, waiting for Dean to get back home. Math hadn't been clicking at the time, and it seemed overwhelming until Gabriel sat with him and pointed out some key elements that he had to remember. “I guess I didn't think you were...”

 

“Smart?” Gabriel asked, chin in his palm.

 

“... It gave me a different point of view,” Sam defended. Gabriel smile good-naturedly. Sam wondered if it was shallow to start looking at Gabriel differently when the alpha started up a serious conversation about derivatives and slope. “I guess it's weird that I started liking you because of your mind.” Gabriel chuckled.

 

“Oddly enough, I can't find a complaint,” Gabriel said. “It's cute.”

 

“I don't see how it's cute,” Sam said. Even being an omega he still wasn't really comfortable being called cute. 

 

“It just is.” A grin formed on Gabriel's mouth. “Sort of like an innocent student/teacher kink.”

 

“I don't have a kink, it's just...” Sam shrugged, because he wasn't sure what to call it. “ _ Not _ a kink.” Gabriel laughed at him and Sam felt his face flush. “So, you have to answer now. You run at a restaurant, albeit a successful one, this collar is... at least a couple hundred dollars.” Sam had looked some examples up online, but he didn't know exactly every piece that was on it, besides the marking of 18k gold, but the spheres weren't stone per say, they weren't heavy to burden the wires. They could have been really expensive beads or fantastically painted pearls. He thought pearls for the longest time, but he'd never seen pearls in red, green, or purple before. 

 

“Well, a little more than two hundred actually.” Gabriel took out a pen from his pocket and took a napkin from the holder. He quickly jotted down a number and slid it over to Sam. Sam gave a quizzical look and turned the napkin so he could see it.

 

Sam's eyes grew large and he put a hand over the gold that sat on his neck. “Five... five-”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “I wrote it down for a reason, Sam.” Sam clamped his mouth shut and his throat swelled with the number  _ 5,000 _ written on the napkin in swirled handwriting.

 

“Oh my god,” Sam stared and crumpled it up as he saw the waitress come back with their bill. He waited for her to leave before he asked, “What did you do, knock over a bank?”

 

“ _ Please _ .” Gabriel rolled his eyes as he got out his wallet to pay for their meal. “I haven't gotten that desperate. Actually, I play blackjack in winter.” He smiled slyly. “And well, finding out you're an omega, I thought of you when I bought it.”

 

Sam stared at Gabriel as he put money with the bill and stood up to pay at the register. Sam got up and followed him. The waitress gave them a dry 'have a nice day' before they left.

 

“So you gamble?” Sam asked as he got into the passenger seat of Gabriel's car.

 

“Gambling is for people who like to lose big wads of cash.” Gabriel closed his door after himself and turned on the engine. “I prefer to count cards.”

 

“Isn't that illegal?” Sam asked and shook his head, realizing the bigger issue. “Wait, is that why you are so good at math?” Gabriel shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the shopping center of town.

 

“First of all, it's not illegal, just _very_ frowned upon.” Gabriel gave a sly grin. “And would you love me any less if I didn't use my super powers for nefarious reasons?” Sam eyed Gabriel a moment before deciding that if Gabriel didn't use an advantage like that, it just wouldn't BE Gabriel.

 

“I guess not,” Sam said. He wasn't ready to say 'love', but Gabriel was definitely the alpha he wanted to go through heat with. He just wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take from the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore the thought of Human!Gabriel being very good at blackjack.


	8. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets Sam a second collar

The mall was busy because of the weekend. Many young couples were browsing the shops and they were not the only ones in _Jared_ , the jewelry store that Gabriel lead Sam into. Sam looked at the pieces in the case counters. They were nothing like the collar around his neck; they were small and modest in comparison to the elegant swirls. Gabriel seemed to have some idea of what he was looking for. He bypassed necklaces, bangles, and most of the collars on sale. Sam got distracted by some of the body chains in a display case in the middle of the room, along with several other people. 

 

Body decoration was more common in summertime, when clothes were shed in favor of warmer weather and swimming. Draped strings of silver around the shoulders and chest were hung from the spinning, androgynous mannequin; a thick bronze girdle of strong but reflective metal was chained together around the flank; and then platinum chains that rested along the hip were patterned with the occasional glass bead or gem. They were all eye catching. Sam never imagined himself wearing them, nor had he seen his mother parade around in such decoration; she was more of a collar, bracelet, and rings kind of omega. Sam didn't think he was fancy enough to be showing off that kind of wealth. He felt guilty enough wearing a five-thousand dollar collar around his neck.

 

Gabriel eventually waltzed up beside him and raised a curious brow at the body pieces. “Maybe when we get closer to summer,” he commented. Sam immediately turned his attention away from the body decoration to Gabriel.

 

“I don't want any, I just got... side tracked,” Sam said in defense. It wasn't his fault that omegas were innately drawn to shiny things. Gabriel gave a smile and a hum, as though disbelieving Sam. 

 

“The clerk's ready to help us out if you're done window shopping,” Gabriel walked back over to the glass counter, where a sleek man stood with a few pieces of gold laid out on plates of black velvet. Sam glanced at the rings that were large gauged wire and could easily go around his neck. But on another plate were letters; presumably ones that would be put on the wire.

 

“What a lovely collar,” the clerk commented, admiring it genuinely. Sam suddenly grew conscious of the gold around his neck.

 

“Thank you.” Sam smiled shyly.

 

“Gold and fresh water pearls,” Gabriel said with an air of boasting. Sam blinked and looked down, forgetting he really couldn't see them that well without a mirror. It was hard to imagine all of the spheres were simply pearls from oysters. Sam only thought they came in white, black, and crème. 

 

“Color me envious,” the man said kindly and turned his attention back to the sale at hand. Sam vaguely wondered if the man was an alpha or beta because he wasn't wearing a collar himself. 

 

Gabriel gave Sam his attention. “I was thinking of something a little more customized.”

 

“Let me guess,” Sam said, seeing several letters pulled to one side that equated to a certain alpha's name. “You want to put your name on me, literally.”

 

“What can I say?” Gabriel smiled, unabashed. “I like to leave my mark on you.” Considering they hadn't even kissed yet, Sam found it amusing that they were already talking about marking. But it was an alpha thing, putting claims down and then defending what was there's. It was flattering, and yet Sam found Gabriel's ego large in comparison. 

 

“Maybe something not so literal,” Sam said, wanting to retain some sense of self. It was one thing to display an expensive courting collar to ward off other alphas, but carrying around an alpha's name seemed much more intimate than he was ready for. Gabriel looked a little put out but he waved away the letters, which the clerk put away meticulously.

 

“Perhaps some charms would be less conspicuous,” the clerk suggested and pulled out a plate of simple to intricate baubles. Sam looked at them briefly and decided they would be less demanding than letters would be. He nodded. 

 

“I'd be okay with any of these,” he agreed, remembering the bullet his mother wore every spring and summer. It had to be something that represented Gabriel's taste, but in the end, Sam had to agree to wear it. 

 

Gabriel looked at everything thoroughly, even looking at 3 other plates. Sam thought Gabriel was just having a hard time deciding, but he finally settled on 7 charms. Although, Gabriel had the clerk put them on the wire in a specific order so perhaps Gabriel had some odd plan in his head. There was, from left to right there was: A charm of playing cards and dice, a simple angel with wings, a slice of what looked like cake, a red rose, a triple stacked ice-cream cone, a small globe, and on the end a red heart. 

 

Gabriel lifted his head, eying Sam. “Yes?” he asked simply.

 

“Yes.” Sam agreed, though he was curious as to why Gabriel picked those particular charms. It was packaged and Gabriel paid for it. Only after they left the very happy clerk and settled down on a bench did Sam ask, “Okay, why these?” He inspected the collar in it's box. The gold was now decorated with the several colored items. He could guess a few of them, with Gabriel's blackjack being the playing cards and dice and the food items because Gabriel liked sweets, but he had no idea why Gabriel had picked the angel or globe. Gabriel took the box in one hand, pointing out each charm in order.

 

“Gambling. The Angel because I'm named after one. Cake for the Bakery at Trick n' Treat. The Rose because I'm a romantic. Ice-cream, because it's addictive as hell. Earth because I needed an E and the heart because I'm a Lover.” Gabriel smiled when he was finished. Sam's brows furrowed in thought. Why would Gabriel need an E... Oh. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “ _ Gabriel _ ,” he said, shaking his head. Gambling, Angel, Bakery, Rose, Ice-cream, Earth, and Lover. All things that could be abbreviated to spell Gabriel's name. Sam put the lid on the box and put it back in the bag. He wouldn't feel bad running with that collar around his neck.

 

“You said not to make it literal, so I didn't.” Gabriel folded his arms behind his head, smirking cheekily. 

 

“You didn't,” Sam agreed. If Gabriel had to explain it then it wasn't as branding as the actual letters would have been. Gabriel checked his phone and his leg bumped against Sam's.

 

“How about a movie?” Gabriel asked.

 

“At the theater?” Sam asked, watching Gabriel push himself up.

 

“Nah, I was thinking we'd go to my place.” Gabriel waggled his brows. “Been forever since you visited Max.” Sam tried not to smile, but failed miserably. Gabriel knew he had a weakness for dogs, especially when he and Dean used to go to Gabriel's to hang out. Sam was the one who would spoil Gabriel's terrier with treats and attention.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Sam stood as well. Spending a day with his mate was just what he wanted anyway.

 

* * *

 


	9. Summer Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer arrived and Sam makes plans to meet Gabriel's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some lovely fanart from Samael Sammy in chapters 3 and 4, finally :p

First day of Summer – June 21 st .

 

Sam's spring was spent either in school or with Gabriel. School was much less stressful with a more casual collar and he was looking forward to graduation in mid-summer; August seemed too far away for his liking. He wore his more expensive collar on the weekends with Gabriel. He tried to think nothing had changed with their hanging out, but the fact was, it  _ was _ different. Dean wasn't around for their time together and that was a big factor. Gabriel wasn't as much as a jerk as he usually was. He was still a jerk, just a more tolerable one when they were watching movies and spending time alone. 

 

They still hadn't kissed, and that wasn't unusual in spring, but when it turned summer, Sam found himself thinking about it a lot more. He remembered the year before with Jess. Summer was when she had seemed much more open to physical contact. It seemed that he was the same way, because even though it was a very warm evening in the beginning of July, he was very intent on leaning on Gabriel as they were watching a comedy movie. The central-air was on and it worked fine, so Sam indulged, practically laying on Gabriel on the couch. Max, the Jack Russel Terrier, was laying on one of the cooling vents; not being an attention whore for once.

 

“Comfy?” Gabriel asked, a smile in his voice.

 

“Mm.” Sam's head was tucked against Gabriel's neck, not even focused on the film. Perhaps he was a little tired and he just wanted to snuggle with his alpha. He'd already commandeered Gabriel's arm by wrapping his own around it. Gabriel's scent was fuller in summer, having a nutty or fruity quality to it. 

 

“Do you want to lay down?” Gabriel asked and Sam thought about it. It would be much better than his shoulders being all hunched. Sam nodded. They rearranged with Sam laying on his back, taking up more than the length of the comfortable couch; his feet resting up on the arm of it. Gabriel laid over him, being a comfortable weight.

 

“It's late, I think,” Sam said. Gabriel settled with one knee between Sam's thighs and his arms laid loosely on Sam's shoulders. Gabriel wasn't very heavy, but he was warm, like a heated blanket and Sam liked being curled up under him.

 

“About 8:30, yeah,” Gabriel agreed. “When's Dean coming to steal you?”

 

“9ish?” Sam said and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's back, nearly demanding a hug.

 

“Mm, I see you're a snuggler in summer,” Gabriel commented. Sam shrugged. He knew lots of hormones stirred in summer. Alphas became more possessive and omegas sought out contact with a mate. He knew his parents even sat closer, at least holding hands or casually bushing up against each other. They had been doing it lately, blending their scents and annoying Adam, who was still in the  _ 'ew, that's gross' _ stage. 

 

“Maybe I am,” Sam admitted. There were snugglers, rubbers, kissers, and several different ways to show affection to a mate and mix scents. “What about you?”

 

“Mm, a marker, usually. Or a kisser.” Gabriel ran his finger over the skin where the collar ended and Sam's shoulder began. 

 

Sam found he was much less sexually interested since presenting. His mother said that was natural; betas experienced mild sexual interest all year long while alphas and omegas tended to follow the yearly cycle. There were different levels of sexual interest throughout the year, the lowest being winter and spring and the highest being summer and fall. The non-sexual contact had been welcomed in spring, but Sam then found himself wanting more.

 

“How would you mark me?” He asked. Gabriel's eyes dilated ever so slightly and Sam ran his teeth along his bottom lip.

 

“I can demonstrate,” Gabriel offered. Sam nodded; Gabriel was his mate, so why not? Gabriel's fingers slid behind Sam's neck and unlatched the gold and pearled collar. Sam wiggled in place; to get comfortable, NOT because he was excited. His leg curled up so it wasn't up on the arm and his thigh rested against Gabriel's hip. Gabriel still gave him a knowing smile and set the collar aside on the near by coffee table. Gabriel settling between his legs was a mix between comfortable and arousing. “Mm, first.” Gabriel placed his thumb on Sam's chin, tilting Sam's face down and connected their lips. Sam closed his eyes, being taken over as soon as Gabriel kissed him. It was firm, knowing exactly what he was after. It was assuring, especially when compared to the soft pecks Jess used to give. Jess was just being a normal omega though, waiting for Sam to be more assertive. Sam rather liked Gabriel taking over the kiss, stealing his breath away and sliding more over Sam. It wasn't very deep, but slow and claiming. It ended too soon for Sam's liking and all of Gabriel's fingers dragged over his neck from his nape, giving Sam's body an excited shiver.

 

“You smell like chocolate,” Gabriel said. Sam blinked his eyes open and laughed a little.

 

“Chocolate, really?” Sam asked. He heard scents could be tied to mates by things they liked, but really, Sam doubted he smelled like Gabriel's favorite treat.

 

“Really, really.” Gabriel smiled, fingers gliding over Sam's collar bone. “Not like chocolate ice cream, but dark, rich velvet.” Sam supposed that was his 'summer scent'. Sam took a deep breath, taking in Gabriel's nutty scent with the hint of sweetness of fruit. It was more recognizable as it grew closer to heat-season. 

 

“Nuts and fruit,” Sam said. Gabriel paused, thinking about it, as though confused.

 

“Peanuts and bananas?” he asked. Sam blinked, realizing exactly which nuts and fruit he was thinking of.

 

“ _ No _ ,” he denied, but the more he thought of it, the more he realized it was true; and the more it sounded ridiculous. “... Maybe.” Gabriel laughed deeply and Sam huffed. “It's dumb. You just smell good. Let's just leave it at that.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Gabriel gave him a chaste kiss. “I was doing something much more fun anyway.”

 

“You were beginning to,” Sam agreed. He relaxed more into the cushions as Gabriel kisses him again, this time deeper and mouths parted to one another. Gabriel kissed him until Sam's breath was heavy and his hands cradled his head, thumbs trailing under Sam's cheeks. Sam melted, fingers gently raking down Gabriel's back. Then Gabriel tilted his head up, placing kisses on his chin and jaw. Sam took a sharp breath when Gabriel's lips touched his throat and his neck tilted back further, inviting the alpha silently to keep going. Kisses journeyed slowly back to the side of Sam neck before Gabriel picked a spot to start his first mark. Sam let out a soft sound when Gabriel started to suck on his skin and his other leg curled up, both clamping around Gabriel's hips. 

 

Gabriel took his time, sucking and then licking over the spot, only to move down maybe an inch away to start another. Sam's fingers gathered bunches of Gabriel's shirt in his hands before smoothing them out by raking his fingers down. Small, indistinct noises left him as his skin tingled from the ministrations. 

 

But then Gabriel stopped, glanced towards the TV before saying, “You could come to dinner and meet my parents.” The words didn't quite register with Sam's lust addled mind and he blinked his eyes hard to come back to reality.

 

“What?”

 

“Dinner. Parents. You should meet them,” Gabriel said, brows lifted curiously.

 

“Um, sure?” Sam wasn't sure why he had to be interrupted from such a lovely state to talk about dinner plans. He was thoroughly interested in having more marks all over his neck and wished Gabriel would rock forward to get some good friction started. He glanced over a the clock and blinked his blurry eyes to see the clock read 9:06. “Oh.” Dean would be there at any moment. “Dinner.” Sam took a deep breath to calm himself. As much as he wanted Gabriel to continue, It would be even worse if Dean was banging on the door. Sam had to cool down before he left. “Really, dinner with your parents?”

 

“Well I know yours pretty damn well.” Gabriel shrugged. “Mom's kind of excited that I'm courting someone and he hasn't stopped bothering me. So come suffer with me, you'll have a great time being scarred for life.” Sam laughed lightly, the heat of lust melting away with the aspect of meeting Gabriel's parents. “It's a beginning of summer thing. Dad cooks and the folks complain about their lives. It's better than TV.” Sam thought about it and his legs uncurled from Gabriel's hips; releasing his alpha from the desperate grip that Sam had not intended to use. He'd never met Gabriel's parents. He sort of thought they didn't exist by the way he never talked about them. 

 

“When?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“The fourth,” Gabriel said, settled comfortably on top of Sam. “I could pick you up.” There was no school for the day because of Independence Day celebrations. He would miss the annual Winchester house get together; though he would not be heart broken over skipping beer and war stories. Also, the more he thought about it, the more he grew curious about Gabriel's parents. He knew Gabriel's brother Lucifer, who occasionally showed up at Trick n' Treat, but he hadn't seen the man since before he presented. He remembered Lucifer's gift, which he'd guiltily kept because of it's glitter in the light.

 

“I can ask, but I don't see why not,” Sam said just as the door was rapped upon.

 

“Sam, I'm here to pick up up your ass,” Dean's voice came from the door.

 

“Okay, Dean,” Sam said loud enough so Dean knew he was heard. Gabriel placed a kiss on Sam's lips and distracted Sam for a moment, not even moving from off of him.

 

“Mm, your brother has to learn to watch he says in summer,” Gabriel said as he pulled back, leaving Sam's mouth in a smile. “If I didn't know him, that could be construed as possessive.” Sam sat up, rubbing his hand over Gabriel's chest before he ran his fingers through his own hair to fix it.

 

“I'll remind him that I'm yours,” Sam said without thinking and reached for his collar. Gabriel assisted him with the clips and the gold was cool on his flushed skin. He was sure any marks Gabriel had left were covered for the moment, but he couldn't really do anything about his flushed skin or red lips before Gabriel opened the door. 

 

“Jesus...” Dean said when he saw Sam as he was still straightening himself out.

 

“We were having fun, Dino.” Gabriel leaned against the open door, raising his brows challengingly at Dean. He hadn't even bothered to fix his own clothes or hair.

 

“Yeah, great, good for you.” Dean didn't sound pleased at all, frowning. Sam ducked down and kissed Gabriel's cheek before he could start getting too amped up to argue.

 

“I'll check about Wednesday,” Sam said which seemed to appease Gabriel a little. “I'll text you tomorrow.”

 

“Better,” Gabriel said and gave a return kiss, which made Dean roll his eyes and spin around so he didn't have to watch them.


	10. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Gabriel's family. (Longest chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I'm including Death in a human AU, I needed to give him a human name. It's Rodger Mortis, a play off of rigor mortis. Coffee-without-a-pause (Tumblr) suggested Richard Mortis, though I tweaked it because Richard reminds me of Richard Speight Jr. It was gonna be that or Graham Reaper, but he looks more like a Rodger I think
> 
> Also: Alpha fight this chapter, ye be warned

Sam found himself fussing over his clothes the day before Wednesday. He happened to want to make a good impression with Gabriel's family, but had a hard time finding a formal shirt that would go with the gold and pearled collar; normal collared shirts for men were not exactly omega friendly because most men were alphas or betas.

 

His mother thankfully had a solution that did not involve a blouse or anything overtly feminine. He wore a black v-neck shirt and they got him a dark blue blazer that did not hide the gold around his neck or on his collarbone. He didn't think he'd be wearing the blazer for long because of the weather, but it was worth getting just because of the expression on Gabriel's face when he came to pick him up Wednesday afternoon. Surprising the alpha was always pleasing to Sam.

 

"You look great," Gabriel said, his hand automatically resting on Sam's hip where the blazer gave him a nice waist line. Gabriel was wearing a button down shirt, jacket, and nicer pants, but clearly wasn't going as formally as Sam was; his shirt tails weren't even tucked in.

 

"Thanks." Sam smiled. The untucked shirt did bother him but he tried not to mention it while they were saying goodbye to the party goers in the kitchen. Not only was the Winchester house there, but so was Karen and Bobby Singer, Sam's uncle-beta and aunt-beta. Then the Harvilles had been invited over because neither Ellen or her mate cooked. Jo was out with her own mate and Dean was too busy cooking burgers to be disgruntled; it was the first year John was allowing Dean to do the cooking, but their father was constantly checking in on him just to make sure he was doing it right.

 

The drive to the Shurley's was in the next town over, which explained why Sam hadn't seen his family about. The ride was filled with music, tips about who was going to the party (only Gabriel's immediate family), and of course the smell of the chocolate mousse pie that Gabriel was bringing for dessert.

 

They arrived at a house that was not unlike Sam's childhood home, a two story house with a long driveway for company. But before they went in, Sam insisted on tucking Gabriel's shirt tails into his pants, buttoning up his shirt all the way and straightening his jacket while Gabriel was holding the pie.

 

"Sam, you realize we're going to MY family's house, right?" Gabriel quirked a brow at him. Sam shrugged. Was it his fault that he didn't want to look sloppy because of his alpha? He did care about how Gabriel looked, especially if he was going to see Gabriel's family. What kind of omega would he be if he didn't feel the need for his mate to be presentable?

 

"Let me at least look like I try to keep you from being a slob," Sam said. Gabriel let Sam fiddle without much more than verbal protest.

 

"Thanks for not messing with my apartment then," Gabriel said in retrospect. Sam smiled because there _were_ a few things that bothered him, but it was _Gabriel's_ territory. He had no say in what an alpha did with their own territory; not unless he was living there too.

 

Once Sam was done primping, Gabriel opened the door to the house and rapped upon the wall in the hall as he made his way inside. The scent of baked foods was more prevalent than anything else. "You can all celebrate now because I brought pie!" Gabriel called. Sam shut the door after them, following Gabriel closely because he was in uncharted territory. Gabriel took a detour into a kitchen and Sam peeked in, seeing two men.

 

"There's room in the fridge, Gabriel," the older of the two men said.

 

"Great." Gabriel beckoned for Sam to come in and once Sam was at his side, Gabriel wrapped his arm around his waist, saying, "Dad, this is Sam Winchester, my mate." Then he used the pie to gesture to the older man, who was tall and thin and quite formal looking. "Sam, this is my dad, Rodger Mortis." At first glance, Sam thought he was very skeletal looking, but that had to be from the distinct lines in his face and neutral expression.

 

"A pleasure." Rodger offered his hand and Sam shook it firmly, returning the greeting. The man was stronger than he looked and much more formal than Sam expected from being related to Gabriel. Rodger was in an ironed flat white button down shirt, with every button hole being used; black slacks and shined shoes. Rodger was also wearing a plain apron as he was in the middle of finishing up something in the oven.

 

Gabriel then pointed to the other man; a far less formal introduction given to the person nearer to his own age. "And that's Michael, my oldest brother." Michael just nodded to Sam, his dress shirt rolled to his elbows and was busy mixing a salad together. He was partially as formally dressed as Rodger. At least Sam could tell they were related because they both shared black hair and sharper facial features; very little like Gabriel.

 

Gabriel put the pie in the fridge as Rodger turned his attention back to what he was doing at the stove as he said, "Your mother and sister are on the back porch."

 

"Sweet," Gabriel said and took Sam's hand leading him out of the kitchen and into the living room that was cluttered with papers and comfortable furniture.

 

"Your dad is..." Sam wasn't sure what do say because he wasn't much like Gabriel at all.

 

"A little stiff?" Gabriel asked, guiding him towards a sliding door.

 

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

 

"Well he works with stiffs all day, so maybe that's why." Gabriel shrugged.

 

"Stiffs as in...?" Sam raised a brow.

 

"Dead people," Gabriel clarified. He paused at the door to smile at Sam's surprised expression. "He's a mortician."

 

"Oh," Sam said quietly.

 

"And before you ask, yes, that's his casual wear." Gabriel pushed open the sliding glass door and hopped out onto a concrete patio, where a good sized table was set up with three more people. There were a few snacks set out and a couple pitchers of drink. Two men and a woman were already comfortable at the table but clearly interrupted as Gabriel announced, "Hey, the party can start now, I'm here."

 

"By all means, you can be the party." The man closest to the door said, sitting in a partly reclined deck chair and drink in hand. He was the most casually dressed person there, in jeans and a green t-shirt. He had heavily gray-peppered brown hair and a short beard on his face. Around his neck was a collar, black and thin. There were tiny beads strung under it, like the corner of a web with tassels of string that decorated the ends where the edges intersected. In the center was a crystal skull which seemed to be embedded to the web with red ruby eyes in the sockets. Gabriel planted a kiss on the man's temple and squeezed his shoulder, standing behind the chair.

 

"Mom, this is Sam," Gabriel said fondly. "Sam, Chuck Shurley." Sam nodded because Chuck just gave him a friendly wave, drinking what appeared to be pink lemonade. Sam guessed that Chuck owned the house since children were often named under the house owner's name. Usually the alpha was deemed default name carrier, but not every family was the same. Sam saw where Gabriel got his softness from compared to Rodger; his height too, Sam would later conclude when Chuck was moving about.

 

"Nice to meet you. Gabriel did mention he'd finally picked an omega to mate with again." Chuck wagged his finger, saying thoughtfully, "You're kinda tall for an omega."

 

"So I've been told," Sam said with a shrug before Gabriel introduced the other two.

 

"My sister, Raphael, and her mate... what's his name," Gabriel said.

 

"Virgil," Raphael stated evenly, in a white blouse that contrasted her dark skin and black hair that was pulled into a bun. She wore black pants and leaned on the large wooden table, drinking a glass of regular lemonade. She was much younger than Gabriel; had to be around Sam's age. Around her neck was a band of beads, formed into a zigzag pattern of bright green, red, and yellow. Hanging from the collar was the metallic shape of an angel, detailed with six wings that formed in a heart shape. Compared to her, Virgil was very plain looking; wearing a suit, had pale skin, and dark hair. "He's been my mate for 2 years now, can you at least try to remember his name?"

 

"Maybe." Gabriel gave a cheeky smile and Virgil gave an unamused look to him in return. "Just for you though, sis."

 

"Thank you," she said. “How is the bakery?”

 

Sam sat in a chair as the conversation picked up.

 

“Booming as usual. How's the morgue? Dead and lifeless I hope.” Gabriel went for drinks in the pitchers, sniffing the contents before Chuck mentioned the red pitcher was his in a whisper.

 

“Yes, I still have no zombies to report to you,” she assured him.

 

“Good, let's keep it that way,” Gabriel said and poured Chuck more drink from the red pitcher when he gestured his cup towards it.

 

“Do you work with your dad?” Sam asked as he was soon handed regular lemonade in a red solo cup.

 

“Michael as well.” Raphael nodded. “What about you? What do you do?”

 

“I um... I'm graduating this year,” Sam said, feeling like the youngest person there. Raphael looked at Gabriel and slowly rose her brows at her brother.

 

“What?” Gabriel asked as he took a seat next to Sam. “He's presented, it's legal. And he'll be 18 this August.” Sam confirmed with a nod. “He's only a year younger than you.”

 

“Well, you're old, I thought you'd mate with another old person, like Kali.” Raphael shrugged. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Ancient history, drop it,” Gabriel said. Sam blinked, curious about the other person Gabriel tried to mate with. Gabriel certainly didn't talk about old flames around him. “Where's Lucifer?” Gabriel dragged over the tray of crackers and started to munch on them.

 

“Late.” Chuck shrugged. “Something about wrapping up business. He did assure me he would bring the wine for dessert.”

 

“He better bring port or zinfandel this time,” Gabriel said, his hand brushing against Sam's thigh lazily. Sam looked curiously to Gabriel, not sure exactly what the difference was in wines.

 

“I reminded him,” Chuck said helpfully before drinking from his cup.

 

“They go well with the pie,” Gabriel explained to Sam. Sam nodded; the most he knew about wines were that they usually came in bottles or boxes, and would usually be red or white.

 

“So... I am a bit curious,” Sam said, more to Gabriel, during a lull of conversation. “Why is your brother named after Satan?” Gabriel smiled.

 

“Besides the fact that he IS Satan?” Gabriel asked. Sam shrugged, he always found it odd, but there were several other angel names a parent could use. “Mom, hey Mom,” Gabriel looked to Chuck, who perked up, “explain again why you named Lucifer after the devil.” Chuck rolled his eyes, as though it was not the first time he'd been asked.

 

“I didn't name him after Satan, believe it or not,” Chuck said. “Lucifer happens to mean 'morning star' or 'bringer of dawn' or 'shining one'. It's an aesthetically pleasing name.” About that time, Rodger came out with a casserole dish and Michael was close behind with plates and utensils.

 

“Lucy is mom's favorite,” Gabriel muttered to Sam.

 

“Gabriel, he is not my favorite,” Chuck said quickly. “I love you all equally.”

 

“He was very into Hebrew religion and mythology research while he was pregnant with Lucifer,” Rodger added as he set the dish down on the table. Chuck shrugged and took a sip from his cup before it was plucked from his fingers. Rodger sniffed the contents. “I thought you were going to wait for dinner to start drinking.” Chuck pouted and turned some very convincing sad eyes to his mate.

 

“Only one,” Chuck said in his defense.

 

“Three,” Raphael corrected.

 

“Chuck,” Rodger turned his disapproving gaze on him and Chuck turned a frown at Raphael, who pretended she hadn't said anything and was suddenly fussing with Virgil's tie. Gabriel was also more interested in Sam's jacket than looking guilty about pouring his mother a drink.

 

“I had a headache.” Chuck eyed the cup, losing the innocent look after his daughter ratted him out.

 

“The alcohol causes the headaches,” Rodger said calmly.

 

“Does not,” Chuck argued.

 

“It does, the doctor said so and it only makes your hot flashes and headaches worse; and I have to deal with them later.” Rodger took the cup and the red pitcher and dumped them over the side of the patio railing, into the grass. Chuck folded his arms a clear pout on his face.

 

Gabriel nudged Sam and whispered to him, “Mom hit the big M-phase thing last year.” It took a moment but Sam nodded. Menopause usually hit omegas about 50 years of age. They didn't go into heat in fall, their bodies didn't shift. They pretty much stayed in a beta-state, but during Summer and Autumn, symptoms like hot flashes and discomfort often appeared.

 

Rodger made sure every drop was out of the pitcher before he walked to Chuck and leaned down to place a kiss on Chuck's head. “Love you, mate,” Rodger told him with underlying affection. Chuck gave a huffy scoff and Rodger continued on his way inside, presumably to put the pitcher in the sink. Sam could only smile a bit because it reminded him of his mother when she was trying to get his father to eat healthier.

 

“So, Gabriel says you write books,” Sam said, trying to change the subject. Chuck lit up noticeably.

 

“I do,” Chuck confirmed. “Several series believe it or not. Have you read any?”

 

“I don't think so,” Sam said. He tended to enjoy murder mysteries while Gabriel had described his mother's as science fiction or ghost stories.

 

“Well most of them are religious or paranormal books.” Chuck touched the skull on his collar, forgetting his aggravation with his mate for the moment. “Rodger got me this as our...” he paused, “3 rd  year together, I think. He knows I have a thing for the morbid. Though I suppose it also makes sense that he's an undertaker.”

 

“Funeral director,” Michael corrected as he was setting out plates and taking away the snacks for the real food. Chuck waved off the correction, as though he was above technical corrections because of his age.

 

“It just doesn't have the _ring_ to it,” Chuck said, before repeating it in a more cryptic fashion, “ _Undertaker._ ” Rodger returned with a mug of coffee and offered to to Chuck. Chuck took it and seeming appeased for the moment. “You're forgiven this time.” Rodger just smiled and continued to help Michael with the table. “Gabriel _was_ going to join the family business too.”

 

“You were?” Sam looked to his mate. He couldn't quite see Gabriel's vibrant energy being contained in a suit and tie. Though it would explain some of the alpha's humor. Gabriel gave a shrug.

 

“Was going to until I was like 12.” Gabriel shrugged. “I went to work with dad lots of times. Poked a lot of dead things.”

 

“The dead things happened to be my clients' family.” Rodger sighed solemnly. Sam rolled his eyes because that just sounded typical of Gabriel. “Although what really discouraged him was when children about his age were brought in.” Gabriel shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

 

“Well, come on. It kinda made me think about what I wanted to do, and it wasn't working with the stiffs and embalming fluid,” Gabriel said firmly.

 

“He got his father's talent for cooking,” Chuck commented. “Rodger helped him start his own restaurant.” Rodger shrugged, starting to serve food to everyone.

 

“What can I say, I thought it was a worth while investment. He has always had good taste.” Rodger gave a small smile. “Such as detouring for banana splits on Sundays when he was younger.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, telling Sam, “Me and Dad would always go out for these huge banana splits to get out of going to church.”

 

“And that's why he's my favorite,” Rodger said fondly as everyone picked spots at the table to start digging in.

 

“Rodger, you're not supposed to pick favorites,” Chuck scolded as he moved next him to sit. “And I'm still mad at you for never going with me.”

 

“Darling, I deal with death everyday and I certainly don't want to think about it on my days off,” Rodger said simply. Chuck huffed, but didn't chase the subject. Sam tasted the casserole and hummed, enjoying the melded flavors. He had to agree that Gabriel and learned his skill from his father. The story about banana splits made more sense about why Gabriel chose the ice-cream charm on his casual collar.

 

“So,” Chuck said, once everyone had started to dig in. “Sam, are you and Gabriel discussing children?” Sam cleared his throat, trying to not choke on a bite of green beans. “Too soon? It's just out of curiosity.”

 

“Um, no. I mean, we've talked,” Sam said, though he knew that was partly an expectation of his own parents as well, he wasn't quite ready for Gabriel's mother to question him. Gabriel had already agreed that it was far too soon to be talking about children. “I wanted to go to college first, and getting pregnant would be sort of a distraction.” Chuck gave a look of disappointment.

 

“Don't mind him,” Rodger said, patting Chuck's back, “He's been looking forward to grand children since Michael was born.”

 

“I'm a beta, so he can't bother me for kids,” Michael said casually. “And I don't think Lucifer will ever settle down.”

 

“I can hope that you're wrong,” Chuck muttered, “but then that just leaves my two babies.” Gabriel and Raphael glanced at each other but made no comment.

 

The glass door opened and Sam glanced up to see a familiar man stepping onto the porch. “Speak of the devil,” Gabriel said wryly.

 

“Ah, I missed your witty jokes, Gabriel,” Lucifer said dryly as he shut the door behind him. He was wearing a simple neat polo shirt and khaki slacks. He also had a bottle of wine tucked under his arm, the contents being a pale pink. He was a classically handsome man, having dirtier blond hair than Gabriel, a mix of tall like Rodger but not as sharp. At first he was deceptively innocent looking but he gave off a strong, dominating presences; the kind stereotypically given off by an alpha.

 

His eyes landed on Sam's and Sam felt a chill up his back. Sam immediately looked back to his meal, straightening ever so much in his chair. Lucifer had always been an odd person, maybe considered an alpha among alphas. Sam was not yet been acquainted with an alpha's stare. He'd seen John and Gabriel staring off. The intensity was much different when he was on the other end of the stare. It happened very quickly and he could only guess that maybe it was just nerves. Or maybe it had to do with him being an omega. He wasn't really attracted to Lucifer but the stare did arouse something that Sam wasn't ready for. It scared him a bit.

 

"Zinfendel," Lucifer said casually as he lifted the bottle and set it on the table as he looked at Gabriel. "You can't complain this time." Sam felt Gabriel's hand return to his leg under the table, which eased his nerves by rubbing them away.

 

"Go put it to chill so we can have it for desert already then," Gabriel said, his tone a bit sharper than normal. "Or did you forget where the fridge was?"

 

"So sorry. I thought you'd want proof." Lucifer raised his brows and after a moment, returned inside to put the wine away. Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The tenseness between Gabriel and John hadn't been quite like that. At home it had been a large cloud of air. What he just experienced was sharper, more deadly. Like two alphas disagreeing over an omega. Sam was very, very happy to be sitting between Raphael and Gabriel rather than near the open chair to Chuck's left. Sam reminded himself they were civilized people, it wasn't like Gabriel and Lucifer would actually start a fight over _him_. Perhaps he just imagined the tension.

 

"I should at least have one glass with desert," Chuck said to Rodger, eying him expectantly.

 

"Decaf would be a better choice," Rodger said without looking away from his plate and Chuck whined. "Well you should have waited to have a glass after dinner."

 

Chuck huffed but said, "Only if you make more coffee."

 

Rodger just smiled. "Of course dear."

 

Lucifer returned and helped himself to the provided food. Some casual conversation started up and the tension Sam felt didn't immediately reappear. Of course, Sam also avoided eye contact with Lucifer.

 

"I like your collar," Sam told Raphael once a good portion of the meal was gone. "I don't see beaded ones often." Raphael gave a small smile.

 

"Thank you, I can see Gabriel spared no expense on you," she said. Sam shrugged, trying not to be embarrassed. The amount that Gabriel spent for one courting gift seemed to be ridiculous every time he was reminded. "Don't get me wrong, it's very pretty. I was offered similar. I just happened to like Vigil's best because they resemble African courting beads." Sam blinked curiously at the beads. Perhaps in a history class they'd glanced over courtship in different countries, but rarely did they go into depth in high school.

 

"They're actually very accurate," Chuck said happily. Virgil ducked his head, his quite stoic posture being ruined by a blush on his face.

 

"It's not a huge deal," he muttered, betraying the more teenage age he was close to.

 

"I went to Africa to study how more primitive tribes dealt with heat season," Chuck said and Sam nodded to show he was listening. "In the tribe I studied, they were more familiar with a free-love style of courtship and their decorations are used not only half the year but all year round. Not only did omegas wear jewelry, but so did alphas and betas. The beads themselves had their own language, but were not only for courtship. They told of bonds, family, status in the tribe, even how many children they had, and with whom."

 

"Mom had his mid-life crisis there," Lucifer said with the casualty of poking at a fresh bruise. Chuck's confidence seemed to melt away into looking at his hands and tapping his fingers together. Rodger on the other hand appeared to subtly go tense. It reminded Sam a lot about how John became agitated when ever Mary mentioned Charlie's father.

 

"Yes, _thank you_ , Lucifer, for bringing it up while we have guests." Rodger's sharp gaze caught Lucifer's which evoked an immediate reaction. Lucifer's patronizing air died and he looked away promptly; submitting begrudgingly. Sam guessed that Raphael had a different father than Rodger, but he wouldn't have guessed it was such a sore subject.

 

Chuck cleared his throat and said, "I admit that I may have failed to plan accordingly. I had stayed there for a whole year to see the complete cycle. I assumed taking a heavy suppressant though heat would be alright, but I wasn't expecting to be integrated into the courting cycle myself..." Rodger finally looked back to his food before Chuck gave a shy smile. "I did happen to get my little girl though."

 

"Who is a fine mortician and daughter." Rodger put in simply, showing he had little anger towards Raphael. Raphael herself relaxed, as did everyone else he realized after Rodger returned to a normal calm state. Sam wasn't really expecting such a strong alpha stare from such an old man.

 

"Thank you, dad," Raphael said and Rodger gave her a small smile in return.

 

“So,” Gabriel said loudly. He stood and his legs moved his chair back with a grind on the patio. “Who wants pie?”

 

“I do!” said a chorus from Virgil, Raphael, and especially Chuck. Sam stood with Gabriel.

 

“I'll help.” Sam followed Gabriel into the house, feeling relieved when the glass door shut after them.

 

Gabriel gave him a sympathetic smile. “You holding up okay, kiddo?”

 

Sam nodded but a heavy breath left him. “Yeah. Um... your parents are nice.” He really didn't want to be alone out there. Lucifer was making him increasingly uncomfortable even though they hadn't made eye contact.

 

“They've gotten more... civil.” Gabriel walked to the kitchen. He grimaced a bit as he took out the mousse pie. Sam watched as Gabriel set about getting out a pie serving spatula and started cutting it. “Look, the thing with Raphael's conception really threw their bond into turmoil for years. Mom always wanted more kids. Like, lots more kids. I bet he would have had a dozen he had been allowed. Dad wasn't really on board. So you know, we can come up with as many excuses as we need to make us feel better, but I don't think he really minded having Raphael until he saw how much it hurt dad.”

 

Sam nodded slowly. “Sounds a little like what happened with Charlie.” Sam had been very young at the time, but Dean filled in the gaps when he was little. “Dad was getting... hostile; he drank a lot.” Sam couldn't remember his father being there too often in his early life, not until he had a little sister in any case. “It got so bad that mom wouldn't mate with him. Wouldn't even stay at the house with him.”

 

Gabriel's mouth cracked a bitter smile, “Well for me, let's just say there was plenty to argue about over Sunday diner.” Sam couldn't say there were a lot of arguing when he was young.

 

“Lucifer sort of brought it up, didn't he?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded and handed the cut pie to Sam while he gathered new plates for desert.

 

“Well he's a great big bag of dicks. He does that,” Gabriel said as he rooted around in the cabinets.

 

Lucifer stood in the doorway to the kitchen and he startled Sam when he spoke, “I really thought we were above the name calling, Gabriel.” Gabriel forgot about dishes and his sharp gaze fell on his brother, a frown on his face.

 

“Well I can't properly talk behind your back if you're listening,” Gabriel said sternly. Lucifer didn't reply, instead, he turned his attention to Sam and walked closer to him. Sam frowned at Lucifer and tensed as the intruding alpha ran his fingers over the waves of gold that rested across his collarbone, the metal tinged softly against itself as it fell back into place. Sam inadvertently locked eyes with Lucifer, feeling the gut tightening start up again.

 

“You would look much more flattering in diamonds.” Lucifer gave him a charming smirk. Before Sam could first think to recoil, Gabriel stepped between them and shoved Lucifer back several stumbling steps.

 

“Back off, Lucifer,” Gabriel said, his tone so low that he sounded dangerous. Sam immediately stepped behind Gabriel, heart thudding in his ribs as the brothers locked eyes. Lucifer's upper lip was nearly curled in a snarl as he stared Gabriel down. Sam did not consider himself one to let others fight for him, but stepping between two alphas challenging each other was not something he could really do. “You lost the courting game.”

 

“And you play a _fixed_ game,” Lucifer accused sharply. “If Sam had been able to pick fairly, he would have picked MY gift.”

 

“Oh don't play _that_ card. It's not my fault you didn't hand deliver it yourself. You were waiting for other prospects to pop up. You had your eye on _Lilith,_ ” Gabriel said. “Let me guess, she kept your diamonds but said no-way- _Jose`_.”

 

Neither broke their gaze or submitted. The air was thick and sharp. Sam wished Lucifer wasn't blocking the only exit out of the kitchen, practically cornering them in. It was bad and Sam was sure if both alphas could, they'd be growling ferally at each other; but it wasn't needed. As the moments stretched on, their bodies twitched and tensed, gearing up for a physical fight. Sam tried to will Lucifer to stop and submit because he certainly wouldn't want Gabriel to lose this challenge. Sam didn't HAVE to say yes to Lucifer by law, but he could humiliate Gabriel or any other mate that tried to court Sam if he really pushed. Sam felt useless, stuck holding a freaking PIE.

 

Sam was surprised when Gabriel lunged first and both brothers tumbled into the hallway. Lucifer wasn't a push over though, even as he was rammed into the wall, he twisted Gabriel's arm and shoved him to the ground. Gabriel knocked Lucifer's legs from under him and it dissolved into limbs jabbing into each other with painful sounds as it moved out of the hallway and into the living room.

 

The reason it stopped so quickly, and with with as little blood shed as possible, was that the glass door opened and Rodger entered the living room, tearing his sons off of one another. The strength of the old alpha continued to impress Sam, but what was even more amazing was that both submitted as soon as he had a hold of each of their napes, as though they were puppies held by the scruff.

 

“What is WRONG with you two?” Rodger demanded, looking livid. “You are full grown men fighting like beasts.”

 

Gabriel's lip and nose was bleeding freely, not to mention his clothes were askew. “HE asked for it. He challenged me over Sam.”

 

Lucifer looked a little less damaged, but he was equally ruffled and one of his eyes were squinted. “I have a right to challenge him,” Lucifer said under his breath.

 

“ _Not in my territory,_ ” Rodger said gravely. “Here, you are brothers and civilized human beings. ACT like it.” He gave Lucifer an extra shake, gaining the older brother's attention. “ _You_ should be ashamed of yourself for challenging your brother for a mate.”

 

“HE cheated on Courting Day,” Lucifer protested.

 

“I DIDN'T cheat,” Gabriel snapped. “You just can't play the game!”

 

“Enough.” Rodger released them and they both staggered on their feet for a moment, glaring at each other. “You're not fighting under my roof.” He pointed in the direction of the door. “Lucifer, I'm going to ask you to leave.” Sam immediately moved out of the doorway to the hallway and closer to where Gabriel stood. Lucifer looked affronted but he didn't argue. There was very little verbal arguing when an alpha fight broke out, especially when it was in another alpha's territory.

 

“Rodger.” Chuck was standing in the sliding glass doorway, a frown on his face. Michael, Raphael, and Virgil were behind him as he was blocking the way in with his arms. Michael looked anxious to get inside to help while Raphael and Virgil looked more inclined to see what was going on.

 

“Lucifer knows better than to start fights in my house, _dear,_ ” Rodger said firmly. Sam couldn't help but think Lucifer's earlier jab at the family wound helped Rodger make his decision about who was going home. Rodger gave Lucifer a glare and the younger alpha huffed but submitted again, turning away. Sam skirted around Lucifer and stood next to Gabriel. Lucifer had an angry leer in place as he passed him and Sam only relaxed when he heard the front door close. He put the pie down on a table in the living room and stood before Gabriel to get a good look at him. Buttons had popped from his shirt and blood was seeping into it from his chin. Sam fruitlessly tried to fix Gabriel's jacket, still surprised it had happened so fast.

 

“Sam, it's fine,” Gabriel assured him.

 

“You're _bleeding_.” Sam's hands fell on his shoulders. Gabriel gave a half shrug and smile. Sam then pulled him into a tight hug, probably squeezing far too hard because it forced a wheeze out of Gabriel.

 

“Easy, ow...” Gabriel managed to pat Sam's back. Sam pulled back, reminding himself Gabriel had just been in a fight.

 

“Sorry, I just...” He was intensely proud of Gabriel but also felt incredibly bad that Gabriel had to get into a fight with his brother over him. “Are you... should I call an ambulance?”

 

Gabriel shook his head stiffly and plopped down in a nearby chair. “No, I'm fine, no worse than when we were younger and had spats.”

 

Chuck walked over to them, holding a first aid kit and commented, “Arguably, there was less blood when you were younger.” He held the kit towards Sam. “I presume you'd like to-” Sam took the kit as soon as it was offered and Chuck didn't even bother to finish. Sam pulled a chair closer and sat in front of Gabriel. He started sorting through the gauze and band-aids for some antiseptic. The least he could do was clean up his alpha for fighting for him.

 

Gabriel flinched when Sam touched his lip with a cloth, “Ow...” Sam made it quick, swiping away most of the blood and he gently pinched his still wet nose.

 

“Tilt your head back, your nose is bleeding,” Sam told him and Gabriel did so and ended up holding the cloth as Sam applied the peroxide to a clean cotton ball.

 

Gabriel was at least good humored enough to joke, “Aw, you care.” His voice sounded off key of course because of holding his nose.

 

“Of course I _care,_ ” Sam said, swiping the lip wound with the cotton ball and earning a mild discomforted sound from Gabriel. “But that was stupid; getting into a fight.” The others had cleared the room to presumably give them space and Rodger had gone to the front door to make sure Lucifer had gone.

 

“Hey, he challenged me. I wasn't just gonna give you up.” Gabriel still cracked a half smile. “What kind of alpha would I be?” Sam let out a slow breath and made sure Gabriel's lip had stopped bleeding enough to apply Vaseline with a separate cotton ball. “You okay?”

 

“I just...” Sam looked down at the small open tub of clear goop and snapped the lid shut. “For a moment, I thought he was going to kill you.”

 

“Nah, he wouldn't have,” Gabriel said automatically. “He would have given up eventually.” Sam scoffed, threatening to sound like a laugh. He'd seen enough of Lucifer's attitude to get the feeling one of them would have ended up in the emergency room.

 

“At least we were on your dad's territory.” Sam was thankful for that. Since Rodger was the alpha of the property, it gave him authority over it, much like John had territory over the Winchester house.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I could have taken him though,” Gabriel protested and removed the cloth to test to see if his nose had stopped bleeding. A flash of anger crossed Sam's mind and he smacked Gabriel's chest, making the alpha wince.

 

“Just stop, you both scared me, okay?” Sam said stiffly. “It's not something to joke about.”

 

“Shhh, Sam, I wasn't joking... that much.” Gabriel took the hand that smacked him, squeezing it.

 

“You guys shouldn't be fighting over me,” Sam looked down, looking at a line of drying blood drips on Gabriel's shirt and jacket.

 

“Hey, hey.” Gabriel sat up a bit in the seat. “I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I didn't mean to scare you.” Gabriel squeezed his hand a bit tighter and Sam looked up at him, still feeling an uncomfortable patch of ice in his belly.

 

“I froze up and you got hurt,” Sam said suddenly.

 

“ _No_ , you didn't do anything,” Gabriel said firmly. “You listen to me. Lucifer's been trouble since he presented and became a smug asshole. He's always had trouble submitting or losing what he wants. He has trouble submitting to dad when he visits. He wants pretty much everything he can't have, so don't think it's your fault that he's picking fights.” Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand a bit tighter, locking their eyes. “And fuck, if I have to fight for you, I will.” He rubbed his thumb over Sam's knuckles, a half smile appearing on his mouth again. “No one said having a mate was easy.” It didn't settle Sam's nerves.

 

“I guess.” Sam tossed the Vaseline tub into the box. “I hate that you got hurt, but I'm glad you didn't submit to him.” A slow but a genuine smile crossed Gabriel's face; as much as it could with the split lip and discoloring where there would probably be bruises later.

 

“Is my nose still bleeding?” Gabriel asked. Sam checked, but didn't see any fresh blood leaking out. He shook his head and Gabriel stood slowly. “Then let's have some of that pie. It'll help me heal up.” Sam highly doubted that, but he stood as well. He cleaned up the pile of pink stained first aid supplies and they returned to the party; where Gabriel proudly showed off new battle scars.

* * *

[Chuck and Rodger, By Coloursagainstthewall](http://coloursagainstthewall.tumblr.com/post/84576746650/courting-with-gold-by-violet-hyena-summary-sam)

This is beautiful. Long bonded mates living with each other and Gabriel spending time with his dad with sundaes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are actual African tribes that use beads to communicate what Chuck mentioned; such as the Zulu. Reading on it was kinda cool.


	11. Graduation and Moving Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam discuss Sam's graduation and where they'll be spending heat-season

Healing up from the fight was a pain for Gabriel. Bruises appeared where Lucifer knocked him across the face the next day in their full glory. His face and hands were swollen with pain. Neither of them had held back during the scuffle. He mused that he was a bit out of shape since his teenage youth, but at least he didn't lose, which was the point. 

 

Gabriel couldn't mind the wounds too bad, especially when Sam took priority in tending to him. It was rather sweet; Sam would bring him ice packs and asked him if he needed anything. He didn't think Sam would be that nurturing to tell the truth, even though omegas were stereotypically known to the the more nurturing family type. He didn't mention this to Sam, because he definitely wanted to continue being pampered.

 

As August approached and Gabriel's battle wounds melted away, Sam handed him a card, which happened to be an invitation to Sam's graduation. Gabriel blinked at it, standing in Trick n' Treat's dining room counter while it was slow. Trick n' Treat was more of a breakfast place than dinner, so it didn't get busy at night. People came in for a cupcake or scone as they walked by so it was open late enough for an after supper snack. Gabriel stood behind the glass case of that day's colorful and mouthwatering treats while Sam leaned over the counter. The charm collar was around his neck and Sam looked at Gabriel expectantly.

 

"I keep forgetting you're only 17 still," Gabriel said and used the card as a mini fan, blowing air across his face because the nights were warm, as well as the kitchen.

 

"Yeah well, I won't be in a couple weeks." Sam shrugged. "10 days, actually." Gabriel smiled because his was soon as well. The thing about heat-season was that primarily everyone was born within the same month of the year. He mused on what to get Sam as a congratulatory present. Sam wasn't an omega that pined for gifts. He was very happy with books and the internet. Sam's eyes flickered to the card. "So... will you come?"

 

Gabriel smiled and tucked the card into his back pocket. "Yeah, I'll go. Haven't been to high school in years." Sam lit up with a smile, which was adorable. "So, speaking of graduation." Gabriel folded his arms and leaned on the counter, delightful inches from his mate. He raised his brows curiously. "Autumn is coming soon. We might want to think about acquainting you to my place or... you know, if you'd rather we get a room somewhere else." Sam couldn't live with his parents while in heat, it was absolutely impossible. For one, John wouldn't be allowing any alpha within yards of Mary. And two, Gabriel had his own territory/home. Sam had to be comfortable where they were going to be spending heat-season. If he wasn't okay at Gabriel's, Gabriel knew he'd be forking out money for a different place.

 

"Your place is perfectly fine," Sam told him easily. Gabriel smiled, glad Sam didn't even have to think about that decision. 

 

"Then start packing," Gabriel told him. "Might as well steal you away while the wound of graduation is still fresh for your parents." Sam rolled his eyes.

 

"Yes, well, it'll only be for heat season. They won't miss me for that," Sam said.

 

"Mm." Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Well..." Gabriel paused. He wouldn't mind if Sam stayed longer than heat-season, but was it really the right time to be saying that? They hadn't even been through heat together yet. And really, the last time he invited someone to stay longer than heat-season effectively scared that omega away. Kali had all but ignored him after saying that during the cool down phase of the season.

 

"Well what?" Sam prompted Gabriel to continue. Gabriel gave a smile, wracking his brain for another thing to say.

 

"And well... I should tell you your not allowed to clean my apartment," Gabriel managed smoothly, grateful for years of playing poker. "It's perfectly organized chaos." Sam made a dissatisfied face; that cute lowered brow and pursed lips.

 

"One section?" Sam asked. "Just so I can feel better?"

 

" _ MAYbe _ the living room," Gabriel said. "But not the bedroom. And not my movie collection. No alphabetical order or anything. They're right where I need them." He'd seen Sam's disgruntled expression as he stared at the movie cases as they were deciding which ones to watch.

 

"Kitchen?" Sam asked. Gabriel raised his brows and they stared off for a moment. It wasn't a challenge stare, just one that gave Gabriel time to think over how much control he wanted to give Sam in his apartment. 

 

"You can do the dishes." Gabriel smiled.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not your maid."

 

Gabriel laughed softly. "You'd look cute in a French-maid outfit."

 

Sam's face turned a satisfying shade of pink. "I'm not a woman, you know. Just because I'm an omega..."

 

"Hey," Gabriel interrupted his appropriate-sex-and-gender-terms spiel, "Man, woman, omega, alpha, they all look sexy in dresses to me." Sam closed his mouth and raised a brow, the blush still hot on his face. Gabriel smirked. "Another time then." He pressed a kiss to Sam's pursed lips. "Now, I do have some employees to boss around."

 

"Mm." Sam loosened up, taking a deep breath. "Dean demanded we hang out and watch a movie. Apparently I've been spending too much time with you." Gabriel smiled more, self satisfaction setting in. "I know you don't really pity him or anything."

 

"Not a bit," Gabriel said. "I like having you to myself." 

 

Sam smiled. "I like having you to myself too." Sam leaned in for a kiss, a longer, warmer one. He pulled back slowly from the kiss, long before Gabriel was ready for him to. "I'm gonna get going now." Sam didn't move immediately though.

 

"Mm, hate to see you go," Gabriel said, "but love to watch you leave." Sam chuckled and they shared another kiss before Sam actually did leave, but not before Gabriel saw a cute tell-tail jimmy of Sam's derrière before the glass door closed after him. Gabriel hummed, deciding he wanted to have Sam long before heat season arrived.


	12. Protection and Lust Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam scours medical pamphlets for birth control and Gabriel decides it's a good time to show Sam the joys of anal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I did research for birth control, and I was pleasantly surprised to find things that would work for heat-season :D Also there seems to be shots for STD prevention, which is awesome. Also, thank you for all the reviews thus far, I really appreciate them.)

Moving in with Gabriel wasn't much more than packing the convertible with clothes, his laptop, and a few other personal effects that he would need for three months at a time. He was done with school by then and he begrudgingly started looking through birth control pamphlets. It wasn't really practical to use condoms every time heat rolled around. That usually happened with poor planning. So Sam started looking into it late August, after his things were put away in a corner of Gabriel's room. Gabriel obviously had had partners there before. It left him both a little jealous and nervous because it was his only his second heat, and his first time with someone there with him.

 

"Find anything fun?" Gabriel leaned over the back of the couch, a mug in hand. Sam moved the pamphlet so he could see him. He had ended up laying on the couch and Max was curled up half on his belly, getting the occasional scratching behind the ear as Sam read the information. He was honestly tired of looking through them because he worried that he'd mess something up and get pregnant before he was ready.

 

"Only if you think researching birth control maintenance and effectiveness is fun," Sam said. Gabriel shook his head and lowered the mug, gesturing for Sam to take it. Sam sat up a bit and Max huffed because his comfy spot had been disturbed. Sam took a sip of the warm coffee, letting it clear his head. Gabriel had memorized how he took his coffee within the first week so it seemed to be his way of tending to a troubled mate.

 

"I think fun should include good music and food." Gabriel leaned heavily on the back of the couch and leaned down to pat Max's head.

 

"Well, I can't really get a IUD unless I want to go a clinic during heat season," Sam said. IUDs were inserted into the uterus, and while women had theirs like that all the time, Sam's vagina wouldn't be there until his body was completely transformed in the middle of the first month.

 

"Yeah, _no_ ," Gabriel said flatly. Sam nodded, agreeing. For one, his body would still be too sensitive for a doctor to put it in and it couldn't be put in while he was in heat. Gabriel also was his alpha and he wouldn't be letting anyone near Sam's vagina in heat-season.

 

"There are shots, patches, rings, and an implant," Sam summed up. He wanted the implant, but it was pretty expensive, even if it did last three years. The shot would keep him virtually protected for the entire length of heat-season. The ring and patch would need to be applied right after his heat started to last the entire heat. But if he was too caught up in his own hormones, he worried something might fall or slide out of place and he'd end up pregnant. "I guess the shot is the best option. Less worrying about it." Gabriel nodded.

 

"I think Raphael does that." Gabriel hopped over the back of the couch, taking up where Sam's head had been. Sam wedged himself against the couch and Gabriel, using the alpha as a backrest without a complaint from him. "She hasn't had any kids yet." Sam nodded.

 

"That's good," he said, relaxing a bit. "I guess I should go to the clinic and get checked out."

 

"Not today though," Gabriel said.

 

Sam smiled and agreed, "Not today, but soon." He paused a moment, fiddling with the mug in his hands, half of its liquid drained. "You've been with others..."

 

"I get my own health shots in two weeks." Gabriel assured him. "The whole shtick for herpes, HIV, and the other STD oogies." Sam chuckled and turned to kiss Gabriel's cheek. Neither of them were excited about shots, but Sam was very pleased they were doing it right. Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arm around Sam's middle. He placed a kiss on Sam's nape and Sam leaned into it, sighing happily.

 

"It's kind of odd, knowing I don't have to go back to high school," Sam mentioned.

 

Gabriel's fingers walked down one of Sam's thighs. "I guess it is. Hey, you know what we haven't done?" Gabriel's fingers got almost to his knee before they dragged back up Sam's jean clad leg.

 

"What's that?" Sam's hand laid over Gabriel's, knitting their fingers together.

 

"We haven't properly celebrated your birthday or your graduation." Gabriel grinned.

 

There had been a graduation party, and Sam had a nice birthday at Trick n' Treat. Gabriel had gotten him a book, on blackjack no less. He'd even tried a few hands with Gabriel and luckily they were only playing for candy, which Sam didn't mind losing. Sam was still getting used to the rules and he tried count cards, but couldn't quite keep track as fast as Gabriel; who kept distracting him by talking to him. Sam was much better at poker and Gabriel was fond of strip poker once he found out Sam was good at it.

 

Sam blinked curiously at Gabriel. "We haven't?"

 

"No, we haven't," Gabriel confirmed. He started lavishing Sam's shoulder with kisses and Sam relaxed into it. Sam looked forward to their entwined limbs and Gabriel's marks on his skin. Being marked by his mate made him feel secure, even though it usually escalated to something more sexual, such as a hand job or grinding against each other until their needs were satisfied. Gabriel's kisses lead up his neck and he whispered into his ear, "I want to take you before heat-season." Sam blinked curiously, pulled from his lustful haze.

 

It wasn't an outlandish request because the summer was quickly ending and it wasn't like Sam hadn't thought about sex. It was why their relationship was arranged; they were going to have sex in heat-season. Sex outside of that leaned more towards free-loving; a recreational activity.

 

"Um... that would be..." The thought made him a bit nervous, more than he expected to be. Sure he'd had sex with Jess once before heat season, and that had been nerve wracking as well. "I'm not sure."

 

"What aren't you sure about?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Well if we..." Sam wet his lips, trying to find the right words. "My vagina isn't even functional right now." Women's vaginas were functional all year round, but Sam's had tightened to something as functional as a belly button between his balls and anus. It was how male omega's were built. He assumed Gabriel wouldn't want anything penetrative between heats.

 

Gabriel raised a brow. "Yeah, I know. That's why they have that thing called anal." Sam looked quietly at the mug in his hands, swirling it gently like a mini whirl pool. "Not something you're into?" Sam's shoulders shrugged and he tried not to feel like he was disappointing his alpha. Sure he'd heard of it; it sounded rather painful and he didn't know why people would do it. Accept maybe male betas that liked male betas; those who didn't have heats but were attracted to each other. He never looked into it. He guessed he was raised very conservative in that sense. He'd accepted that he loved Jess for a time, and everything would be okay if he was an alpha. But he wasn't. So as an omega, logically, he would have the required equipment to have sex with Gabriel in a couple months.

 

"I don't know. I mean, heat is only two more months away," Sam said.

 

"Two whole months," Gabriel almost whined and he pet Sam's spine. "It's a long wait, and we pretty much only have one month before prep time. And you _know_ there's not going to be any hanky-panky then." Sam's shoulders scrunched up uncomfortably.

 

"Yeah, but at least I'll have all the right equipment then." Sam rubbed Max's head, earning a content sound from the pooch. Gabriel mumbled a mild complaint into his back when the alpha pressed his head against his shoulder blades. "I mean, being an omega is one thing... but anal has always sounded painful."

 

"It's only painful if people do it wrong." Gabriel muttered and then paused and he lifted his head, alerted to a thought. "Or is it because you don't think it can feel good?" Sam shrugged. He couldn't help it. All throughout high school he'd heard girls saying they'd never do anal and then guys saying coarse things like tearing a girl's ass in two. It left him wanting to stay far away from the subject.

 

"I don't think it would feel good," Sam admitted. "I think it might feel good for who ever is topping, but I can't see why it would feel good for the person receiving." He presumed the one bottoming would be himself because he was the omega, and honestly he couldn't deny that he had little desire to top his alpha.

 

Gabriel shifted around so that his arms slid over Sam's shoulders and he knelt in the cushions, but acted as Sam's back rest with his chest against Sam's back. "I can prove you so very wrong if you'll let me." Gabriel leaned his head into Sam's, giving him a soft nuzzle that warmed Sam a little. But Gabriel thrusting into his ass was still an intimidating prospect.

 

"I don't know." Sam squirmed uncomfortably at the thought.

 

"Hear me out." Gabriel's hands moved to Sam's shoulders and he gently started massaging them. Sam let out a soft sigh as Gabriel's palms rubbed away some of the stress near his neck. "I want to make you feel good. Sure we can fool around with strip poker and marking you is one of my favorite past times." He kissed the back of Sam's head. "But I want to have you outside of heat as well. Heat is fun and all, but it's hard to really enjoy another person in the throws of lust." Sam pursed his lips. Trust Gabriel to make the notion of anal sex sound romantic. "And it's not like we have to plow right into it." Gabriel kissed the back of his neck, giving Sam very pleasant goosebumps up his spine. "Easiest way to see if you like it would be one finger." Sam glanced at his own hands. He knew his were bigger than Gabriel's, and his fingers didn't look as intimidating as Gabriel's cock did.

 

"Just one?" Sam asked curiously. "And if I don't like it, you'll stop?"

 

Gabriel nodded against his head. "Yup. That's as far as I'll go for the day. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to pie."

 

"It's 'hope to die'," Sam corrected him and he debated a pinky-swear but he was more mature than that.

 

"I don't know why anyone would hope to die. Hoping to pie is much better, and much more delicious," Gabriel said. Sam took a deep breath. He decided he might as well let Gabriel show him what the big deal was. Gabriel was his alpha and Sam didn't think his alpha would do anything to harm him.

 

"I guess... we can try it," Sam relented. He felt a grin in the kiss Gabriel pressed to the side of his head.

 

"Great." Gabriel got up and Sam sat up more, disturbing Max's comfortable spot with a huff from him. "Let's get comfy."

 

They moved to the bedroom; the coffee mug left behind and the door shut so Max didn't follow them in. Gabriel gathered a few items before Sam was comfortable enough to sit on the bed. They had been sharing the bed without a thought. Sam was comfortable snuggled up close to Gabriel. Gabriel snored a little sometimes, but telling him to roll over usually solved that problem.

 

"Why are you all tense, kiddo?" Gabriel asked when he stood in front of Sam to get his attention.

 

"I just... am," Sam said quietly. Gabriel leaned his hands on his knees, eye level with him.

 

"Do you trust me?" Gabriel asked, quite genuinely. Sam slowly nodded. He trusted Gabriel to not hurt him. Sure Gabriel was a prankster, but he had never done anything to really scar him.

 

"I trust you," Sam said. Gabriel smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

 

It started much like they did when Gabriel wanted to leave his marks over Sam's skin. In fact, Gabriel started refreshing the faded mouth shaped bruises on his neck. Their shirts were removed and Sam found himself on his back, shoulders scrunching pleasurably as Gabriel's lips roamed his throat and his hands held him to the bed. His collar lay on the bedside table, out of the way to give Gabriel full access. Sam relaxed easily, feeling a sense of security under Gabriel. It was strangely primal. There was very little talking or even verbal noises unless it turned sexual. Normally it was just refreshing to have his alpha pampering his body with kisses and touches. It usually ended with something sexual for one of them. Sam's finger tips gently raked down Gabriel's shoulder and chest, legs spreading naturally for the alpha to kneel between them.

 

What differed that night was instead of working his way back up to Sam's lips for a nice make out session, his hands traveled down and pulled open Sam's pants. Sam took a deep breath, remembering what he'd agreed to. His body was warm from attention so he didn't resist as Gabriel shucked his pants and underwear. It was the first time he was completely bare before Gabriel so it was a little nerve wracking to watch Gabriel's golden eyes lazily drink him in.

 

"Good I hope," Sam said.

 

"Mm, always." Gabriel kissed his stomach, above Sam's semi-aroused cock.

 

"I'm just... really skinny," Sam said. He knew he didn't have the softer curves omegas had. But even when he found out he was an omega he didn't want to give up running or eating healthy. He still had his masculine build and he did hope Gabriel didn't mind that.

 

"You look damn good." Gabriel pushed off his own pants, equaling out their nakedness. Gabriel wasn't exactly a stereotypical muscular alpha. Sam never minded the extra padding when they were snuggled up close. Gabriel didn't seem to give it any thought as he kissed Sam's hip and his hand gently squeezed Sam's open thighs. Gabriel then picked up the bottle of lubrication that was next to the bed, along with a towel that he spread out under Sam's butt. Sam's hands dug into the sheets, watching Gabriel's fingers get slathered with lube. "Just relax," Gabriel told him before his wet digits trailed up the valley between his butt cheeks. They smoothed over the sensitive skin and Sam shivered. Then they slid over his anus and over the navel sized indent where in months, his body would be completely different.

 

Gabriel fondled his balls and then stroked him with the wet fingers. Sam gave a soft sound, relaxing as his cock was pet. The other hand smoothed down between Sam's legs, also wet from lube as it rubbed over Sam's ass. Sam's eyes fluttered closed, keenly aware of every spot Gabriel touched. A finger circled the hole, sending unexpected shivers of pleasure up his spine, fueling his ridged cock in Gabriel's hand. They teased him, petting the entrance and squeezing his cock. Sam let out a soft moan and squeezed his outer thighs. He didn't think it could feel good, but Gabriel was proving him very wrong and he wasn't even inside him yet.

 

Gabriel broke the line between petting and inserting without a warning. The tip of his finger slid in so easily Sam almost missed it. It wasn't painful. He sort of expected it to be immediately painful, but there wasn't any. It felt odd; having pressure inside his body. very different from using a toy during heat. For one thing, he wasn't in control of it. Gabriel worked his slick finger in and out. He eventually worked it in to the knuckle with his middle finger and Sam felt his skin flush. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but there was an area Gabriel's finger would slide against; it would make his belly tingle and his toes curl. Sam found himself dragging his own hands up and down his chest and he forced himself to stop. He peeked and saw Gabriel watching him instead of watching his own hands.

 

Gabriel gave him a smirk. "Don't mind me, I'm enjoying the show." Sam let out a shaky breath of nervousness and arousal. He was unwinding from the finger petting whether he was trying to or not. Gabriel's hand was firmly holding his cock and the pressure was becoming a pleasant throbbing ache the more Gabriel's finger moved. His hips lifted as Gabriel's finger curled inside. Sam let out a breathy sound with a wave of goose flesh that washed over his skin.

 

"Oh god..." Sam breathed. His hips twitched in a bucking motion as Gabriel decided to rub the wall inside him that felt best. Sam's head was a buzz, focusing solely on the pleasures and a huge crash of sudden desire not unlike heat suddenly washed over him. He gripped his cock over Gabriel's hand, feeling the need to stroke himself furiously because Gabriel was being so relaxed about it. His other hand dug nails into Gabriel's arm, a swell of need driving him.

 

Gabriel locked his eyes with Sam. "Hands down." Sam obeyed, fingers sinking into the sheets before he could even think to protest.

 

Gabriel had never used his alpha stare on him before. It was a very different sensation when in the middle of a lust heavy moment. Sam wasn't even in heat but his head fell back and he whined. He wasn't scared by the stare, but he was more than compelled to obey because he knew in his core Gabriel was going to help him release all the built up tension; like he knew Gabriel would in heat-season. He'd heard of omegas going into a faux-heat before heat-season. The urge to have sex became so strong that it was the only thing the omega thought of while in the state. A highly sexual moment in summer could easily lead to one of those lust-spells.

 

In heat, the lust that over took his mind scared Sam a bit. He thought of nothing else but the final explosion of pleasure. He'd never had it outside of heat-season before, but he was definitely in one then. Gabriel could easily break his promise, go all the way, and Sam wouldn't say stop. But he didn't. It was good to have someone to tell his body to stay still, almost soothing if he wasn't so wound up. Sam opened his mouth to take in sharp, panting breaths and Gabriel's fingers stopped being so lazy, thrusting deep into him.

 

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll take care of you," Gabriel told him. He had to recognize the change because it was no longer the easy pace that left Sam in warm tingles but hot coils started to wind up in Sam's belly as Gabriel's hand jerked him off and thrust knuckle deep into him. Sam panted, eyes closing tight. He was wound tighter, pressure inside threatening to make him cry out. He swallowed it down, refusing to start caterwauling outside of his heat. He still had some control while out of heat-season, proving it wasn't a full heat.

 

Sam was consumed for several moments, feeling Gabriel's hands sync up enough that Sam lost any control on his body as he came. He yelled sharply as his orgasm hit harder and faster than he was ready for. He came to his senses, panting and trembling from his release. His fingers were still deep in the sheets, threatening to pull them off the mattress.

 

“Easy there.” Gabriel leaned over him and placed a kiss on his lips. Sam's hands came up to bury themselves in Gabriel's hair, pulling him back down for a lazier, post orgasm kisses. He was breathless but he didn't care, he felt so good, and he couldn't yet gather words to tell his mate that he loved everything Gabriel did to him. Gabriel chuckled, indulging him in several deep kisses. Once Sam laid back and his breathing evened out, Gabriel asked, “Did you really just have a lust spell?”

 

“I think so,” Sam felt the towel get laid over his belly and Sam used it to mop himself up halfheartedly. He then grew sheepish, realizing he'd just gone into a primal sex frenzy while his mate was fingering him. “I didn't... I've never done that outside of heat season.”

 

“Well...” Gabriel raised his brows, thinking a moment. “It could have been because you haven't tried it before.” He then lifted his arm, where Sam barely remembered gripping it so tightly. There was a neat row of crescent shaped wounds that were glistening with blood. “Looks like you did a little of your own marking on me.” Sam covered his mouth with his hand, guilt rushing through him.

 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry,” Sam gasped. That's why Gabriel had used the alpha stare. He hadn't realized he had gripped him that hard. He'd been so focused on cumming that he didn't even think about what he'd been doing. Gabriel still gave him an easy smile, waving off the worry because the wounds were shallow.

 

“It's okay. I'm just going to go clean up and bandage it.” Gabriel gave him a kiss on the head because Sam's mouth was covered by his hands and he slid out of bed. What ever erection Gabriel had before his lust spell had gone and that only made Sam more guilty.

 

Sam cleaned up while Gabriel was in the bathroom. He tossed the towel in the laundry hamper, put on some sweats to sleep in and curled up in bed. A heavy rock settled in his gut as he waited and listened for Gabriel to be done. The wait was the worst part. He never wanted to hurt his mate like that.

 

Finally, Gabriel came out and put on a pair of red boxers. Sam watched silently, wondering if Gabriel would be mad at him. He was the _omega_ , he shouldn't be hurting his _alpha_. Finally Gabriel came over and leaned over the bed. The middle of his forearm was wrapped in white bandages. Sam must have looked pathetic because Gabriel was giving him a sympathetic look.

 

“What's that look for, Kiddo?” Gabriel asked.

 

Sam's eyes welled up with tears as he said, “I didn't want to hurt you.”

 

“Hey, hey, no tears, come on now.” Gabriel climbed into bed and wrapped Sam up in a warm hug. Sam took deep breaths, trying to calm himself; but trying to stop made him hiccup and the tears welled up more, spilling down his face. He buried his nose in Gabriel's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Shh, Sam, baby, it's okay. It wasn't that bad.” It didn't help that Gabriel smelled of sterile bandages and neosporin.

 

“I'm sorry,” Sam said when he felt he could speak without his gummed up throat making him sob. He sounded like a wreck anyway, which he hated.

 

Gabriel hugged Sam around the shoulders, basically pinning Sam between himself and the bed. “It's okay,” Gabriel assured him and ran his hand through Sam's hair. He soothed Sam's hot cheek with a kiss, snuggling him and it, ironically, made Sam feel safer. He tucked his head under Gabriel's chin, taking deep breaths until he calmed down. “I hope you know I'm not mad,” Gabriel said after a while, his cheek resting on Sam's forehead.

 

“You should be,” Sam muttered. “I hurt you. And I killed the mood.” He had been feeling wonderful until he came back to his senses. He felt greedy, even ungrateful for Gabriel helping him feel so good. “I'm a selfish bitch.”

 

“You're too hard on yourself.” Gabriel kissed his head. He laughed lightly. “You should see how torn up I was after my first heat with my ex. Now _she_ had claws. I'm just glad you have a nail biting habit or something.” Sam didn't feel like mentioning that he _did not_ bite his nails; he clipped them every week. Gabriel smiled, leaning down and kissing Sam's lips gently. “I wasn't expecting a finger would send you into a spell.”

 

“I didn't know it was going to feel like _that,_ ” Sam said in his defense.

 

Gabriel was smirking. “Felt good then?”

 

Sam sighed but gave a short nod. “It felt very good. I'm sorry I couldn't return the favor.”

 

“Mm, later.” Gabriel pressed their cheeks together in a soft nuzzle. Sam relaxed and kissed Gabriel's cheek


	13. The What Couch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel prepare for heat seaon

 

September was the month they started to buckle down and get ready for heat-season. Sam made a list in the beginning of the month and by the second week everything was coming together.

 

They went shopping a little early, beating the crowds of late shoppers that would be rushing for the last week of the month. Sam found Gabriel was not much of a list maker like he was. He calculated how much food they would need for three months. For half the heat-season, Sam decided that they could still have foods to make, but during heat, he read that there wasn't going to be interest in making a full course meal. Sam didn't want to, but Gabriel encouraged him to pick some instant potatoes and mac & cheese, claiming that they shouldn't worry about eating healthy because they'd sure as hell be burning it off during heat.

 

Meats could be frozen and canned goods could be stored. Protein bars and shelf foods would be easy foods to make in a snap. But Sam insisted they have some fresh fruit and dairy products delivered weekly. Gabriel looked disgruntled, probably because there would be a delivery person there every week, but Sam assured him that he'd let Gabriel get the groceries from the front door to prevent any possessiveness issues.

 

Over all, Gabriel seemed impressed after they got everything in the apartment and organized to Sam's satisfaction.

 

"I might actually not need to order more food in the middle of heat," He said and Sam smiled, pretty pleased with himself.

 

"Less disturbances." Sam gave him a wink, which earned him a lacivious grin from his mate. Being hungry was probably one of the worst things during heat; Sam had suffered alone in the sanctuary on rationed foods and he never wanted that to happen again.

 

They got their shots for the upcoming months, which was uneventful aside from Gabriel declaring that being at the doctors' meant that they had to go get ice cream, which Sam was not against in the summer sun.

 

Gabriel made arrangements with Garth to watch Max for the next 3 months. Sam could only compare Gabriel's farewell to his dog to dramatic goodbyes in romance or heart felt drama movies. Max even whined and howled, adding to the scene. Sam had even seen tears in Garth's eyes from the moving _au revior_.

 

"Really, Gabriel?" Sam asked when they were walking back to the car to go home from Garth's.

 

"I have to let Maxie know I'll miss him." Gabriel had quickly dried his fake tears from the scene. Sam had to shake his head, but he was glad they'd have the apartment to themselves for a while before heat season. Sam was starting to enjoy sex with Gabriel, but having beady little eyes watching them while being intimate drained the moment pretty quickly.

 

Possibly the most interesting event to Sam was when Gabriel made arrangements to have his normal couch and chair taken out of the living room and put into storage. Michael and Dean agreed to help move the furniture with them, but neither Dean or Sam was prepared to move the "couch" that they did into Gabriel's apartment.

 

They brought two things into the apartment, a rolled up mat and the odd "couch" that Sam puzzled over. The sex mat wasn't a surprise. There had been one in the room he'd stayed at during heat. They were soft with enough cushioning for the knees and back, but were water resistant, making cleanup easy. Heat wasn't exactly a "neat" process. Body liquids seemed to be ever present. Having to sleep in the same spot where one was relieving their heat could get unsanitary very quickly. It could be placed on the bed or on the floor, but Sam was thankful Gabriel had one. Dean looked squeamish about touching it, but Gabriel assured them everything had been sanitized before it had been put away last Autumn.

 

But the couch, Dean didn't even want to know about. It had no legs, the bottom was flat and the material was a rich maroon. It was soft, but like the sex mat, water resistant. It was oblong with two flat sides, but the ends of it was smooth and round. It was lopsided; at one end of the couch it was as low as Sam's knees and at the other it was to his waist, but both dipped in the middle where he assumed someone could sit comfortably in the dip and read a book. If anything he had to compare it to a sort of odd lounge chair.

 

"Alright, I give up," Sam said once Michael and Dean had left. The mat was in the bedroom, but the couch was in the living room, replacing the normal couch in front of the tv.

 

"What?" Gabriel asked curiously, completely unaware apparently that what sat in the living room was not part of the normal decor.

 

"What... is it?" Sam pointed to the obstruction that bothered him because of it's lopsidedness. "Or rather, how in the world is it supposed to be used." He did have the inclination that it was for heat season, but he'd never seen anything like it. Gabriel gave a lecherous grin.

 

"It's a sex couch. Here." Gabriel waved him over to it. Sam let himself be directed to the lower side and Gabriel guided Sam to lay over the bump in the fabric. Sam humored him and lowered himself down over the one side. He found himself in a rather comfortable position, his butt up in the air while his chest sloped down into the dip in the middle. Then Gabriel cupped his hips with his hands and pressed into Sam's displayed rear end with his pelvis, giving Sam a jolt of arousal for what the position could offer during sex.

 

Gabriel gave his butt a playful tap. "Slide up." Sam did so, growing more curious about the possibilities the furniture could provide. He was scooted forward until he was straddling the dip in the middle and Gabriel slid on after him, making little adjustments in movement until Sam was practically sitting on his alpha's groin, "You could also be on your back or you could ride me full cowgirl." They didn't try that position because Gabriel pulled himself off the dip and pulled Sam with him to the taller side of the couch where Sam laid across it without even being prompted. He wasn't so much laying over it as he was against the larger end. "Now you're getting the idea," Gabriel praised, pressing against Sam's back with his full body. Sam flushed, but he found himself excited.

 

"I get it," Sam said and his hands naturally found some loops in the seam on the sides. "And these are to hold on to."

 

" _Or_ to strap you to it," Gabriel nearly purred. A rush of heat washed down to Sam's groin and he looked back to stare at Gabriel, who raised his brows suggestively. "Would you like to give it a-"

 

"Yes," Sam said before Gabriel could even finish his offer.

* * *

 

What does that crazy sex couch look like?

Well:

 


	14. Changing Sexes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter features genitalia changing, and if that makes you uncomfortable well... you've read it this far, so I'm guessing you were kinda expecting that? It's brief though, so here ya go.)

First Day of Autumn - September 21st

 

The first day of heat season was September 21st. Trick n' Treat and all the other restaurants were closed for the season. They wouldn't be going out, so Sam put his collars away for safe keeping. Gabriel sprawled out on the bed and suggested they watch movies in bed and have sex one last time before Sam's body wouldn't allow it. Sam gave in, thoroughly enjoying the day spent in with his mate. Neither of their bodies were on a timer, but the scheduled date let everyone get prepared for the long season ahead.

 

Sam's first transformation started in October, the second day of the month. At first Sam felt tired and a nagging sense of discomfort started in his belly. Gabriel was snuggled up to him in the morning, nibbling his neck affectionately, and it was really the first time Sam didn't want any contact from Gabriel. He tried to will the notion away because he did love it when Gabriel snuggled close, pressing him into the bed, but that morning he felt squished and hot. He tried to ignore it, so not to offend Gabriel, but eventually he wiggled and squirmed enough to decide he had to say something.

 

"I don't feel very good," Sam mentioned, Gabriel pulled back and it relieved a little of the tension, if only a little.

 

"Don't feel very good as in..." Gabriel lifted himself up, as though understanding. "Ah, is it starting?"

 

"Probably." Sam sat up, his hand sliding down and over his abdomen. There was a slight cramping and he groaned, curling up in bed. "Could you get me something?" Gabriel nodded, already getting up from the bed in just his underwear and a tank top. Neither of them really ended up fully dressing since the season began. "I think I put everything in the closet. Oh, and my top left drawer."

 

Gabriel soon returned with a couple bottles of medication and a glass of water. While Sam dealt with the bottles, Gabriel went to microwave the heat pack that Sam asked for from the closet. The pills he swallowed would help the constant ache of his body changing and the cramps that went with it. Sam fidgeted on the bed until Gabriel returned with the pad and Sam applied it to his stomach immediately. It soothed the ache and would help until the medication took hold.

 

"Need anything else?" Gabriel asked, looking attentive, and maybe even concerned.

 

"I definitely want to sleep the next week." Sam sighed as he stretched out on the bed on his stomach. The pressure and the warmth from the pad quelled the discomfort very well. Gabriel didn't seem to pleased with being able to do nothing but he threw a blanket over Sam and he hummed, appreciating the gesture. "Sorry I won't be much fun for a while."

 

"Unfortunately part of the process." Gabriel kissed his forehead and Sam relaxed, pressing his cheek into his pillow. He didn't feel too bad about asking for a bit of assistance. His mother had told him he'd be helping Gabriel about as much after heat. "You call if you need anything," Gabriel told him and Sam nodded closing eyes for extra sleep.

 

Sam didn't sleep the next week like he wished to, but he did spend a lot of time reading and ignoring the strange shifts that developed in his body. The medication kept the discomforting pain at bay; an amazing relief for him. One of the strangest parts of the whole thing was going to the bathroom and continuously finding his body in a state of change. The first day everything looked normal, but every day his penis and scrotum sank further into his body. When they were essentially gone, the indent where is vestigial organs hid quietly started to develop into a functioning vulva. Even with the medication, everything was sensitive the first week.

 

After that time, the discomfort subsided enough to stop the medication and Sam was able to relax. The first thing he did was snuggle up to Gabriel on the bed and sigh in relief. Gabriel had been channel surfing on the flat screen in their bedroom and he gave a smile.

 

"Feeling better?" He asked. Sam nodded into his shoulder blade, his arms wrapping around Gabriel's waist. At least he wouldn't have to go through that again for a month or so.

 

"A bit," Sam admitted.

 

"So..." Gabriel raised his brows curiously. "Can I see?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, because you'll want to touch." Gabriel gave a pout, but didn't push the subject. The main transformation may have been complete, but he felt the infrequent shifting of organs sometimes. Omega females didn't have to have their genitalia change so drastically so they more or less just went into heat when they were supposed to near November. Sam's body was adjusting and he had the equipment now, but no desire for sex. It was was typical before heat, but he did have the desire to snuggle against his mate, who seemed happy to be lazy and watch a reruns of Dr. Sexy. "So, when do you change?"

 

"Pretty much when heat hits." Gabriel said casually, rubbing a hand up Sam's arm warmly. "Alphas usually follow the omega's cue. Can't really do anything until you smell ready. It's not going to be as dramatic as yours. " Sam nodded. He supposed since Gabriel wasn't growing a penis, the changes would be more internal. "So, what's it like? Having a vagina?"

 

Sam frowned a little in thought. "I have to sit to pee." Gabriel snickered and Sam shrugged. It was odd, when his hand descended down, there was no familiar limb to grab or adjust. It wasn't like it was missing, it was just misplaced somewhere else in his body. "You've been with omegas before."

 

"And I ask pretty much everyone." Gabriel shrugged. "It's not like I'll know and I don't really want the experience, but I'm curious. Especially since you were a man a week ago."

 

"I'm still a man," Sam told him. He didn't want Gabriel using girl terms for him like Dean did to annoy him. He was still a man deep down inside. He only had the other parts a little over 2 months out of the year.

 

"Yes, a manly man, with a vagina." Gabriel grinned, and upturned his head to steal a kiss. Sam gave a huff, but he silently agreed. "You're still sexy."

 

Sam gave a small smile. "Thank you." Very little else had really changed other than his genitalia. He was silently happy that male omegas didn't grow breasts during heat.

 

"Wanna pick a movie?" Gabriel offered and Sam was all too glad to do something besides watch more of Dr. Sexy, the show about a free loving beta that seduced pretty much every female in the hospital; whether alpha, beta, or omega.

 

"Actually, how about some blackjack?" Sam suggested.

 

Gabriel's brows lifted curiously. "If you get any better, I'm taking you to Vegas with me in the winter."

 

Sam smiled. "I might like that."


	15. Autumn Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphas are often very volatile before heat, and Gabriel is not exempt from that.

As the end of September approached, Gabriel smelled the scent of bacon and chocolate swirled in delicious harmony as he rose from bed in the morning. It was nearly full blown heat-season and he could only hope that today was the day. Sam was a late bloomer and that made the wait frustrating for Gabriel. He was already having lingering thoughts of Sam's lascivious movements, poised to be mounted, and moaning more deliciously than he had in summer. He couldn't help it, the season drove him to have sex and to always be ready in case Sam made the slightest indication that he was prepared to be taken.

 

Gabriel stood in the doorway from the bedroom, where he could see across the living room into the open kitchen. Sam was handling a spatula and bacon was crackling in a frying pan. Sam's delicious rich scent was amazing. It was thick with the warmth of the room. He walked over when Sam didn't bother looking up; either too distracted or ignoring the bedroom door opening.

 

“Smells good,” Gabriel said. Sam looked around, a slice of crispy bacon between his lips from a small piled plate near by. Sam broke the piece from his mouth and chewed swiftly. Sam's hunger had picked up since transforming, which made sense because of the energy they were going to expend in the coming month.

 

“Mm, it's good too if you want some,” Sam offered after he swallowed. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's bare back. Sam leaned into the kiss on his flesh, popping the rest of the bacon into his mouth. Gabriel's head grew hazy for a moment before he shook his head to clear it. Sam's scent was driving him crazy. Breathing it gave him savory images of potential passion and primal movements of bodies against one another.

 

“Mm, rather have you,” Gabriel said above the crackle-pop of cooking meat.

 

“Um...” Sam paused, as though uncomfortable.

 

“Hm, what?” Gabriel asked. Though his logical mind did point out that Sam wasn't exactly pining for him yet; Sam looked more interested in food than sex. But he wasn't entirely thinking with his logical mind.

 

“Nothing, I'm just making breakfast. I don't think I'm ready yet,” Sam muttered, as though he felt bad for it. It WAS frustrating because Gabriel's nose told him a different story and he wanted more than anything to have Sam's back over the couch with him panting and moaning while he licked and rubbed against his mate.

 

“Mm, damn...” Gabriel leaned his forehead against Sam's lovely back and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He wanted to taste Sam rather than bacon at the moment, though that want could get him into trouble at the moment. He had gotten in more than one tussle with an omega at this phase of heat. Sam was surprisingly tolerant because Kali did not want to be touched at ALL during the last phase before heat. Gabriel had gotten into more than a few swipes from her in the past. “You smell so good right now.” He wanted to touch, explore how different Sam was without regular male genitalia. He did eventually get to see a few times while Sam took showers, but Sam was right, he did want to touch. Gabriel knew it would be soon because of Sam's scent, but sadly, Sam was not quite there yet.

 

“Gabriel...” Sam said, as though trying to give a hint to him, but Gabriel was a little more caught up in thinking of having Sam on his back and filling him up full. His hands may have wandered too far south for Sam's comfort as they slid down between Sam's thighs. Sam turned then and he pushed Gabriel away with his hand, saying firmly, “ _Not yet_.” Sudden anger flared in Gabriel.

 

“Why not?” Gabriel asked, heatedly. “It's nearly November already, you SHOULD be in heat by now. I can smell it on you.” Sam's brows furrowed, confusion on his face.

 

“I'm just _not_ yet,” Sam said defensively. “I can't exactly control when I'm ready or-” Sam was promptly cut off when Gabriel took his sudden anger out on the table by abruptly flipping it over, legs up in the air and Sam's coffee cup, still full of coffee, was crushed ceramic under the hard wood. Sam pursed his lips, unmoving near the stove. Gabriel said nothing, he just stalked back across the living room to the bathroom. The door was slammed shut after him and Gabriel took deep breaths of less intoxicated air in the tiled room.

 

Gabriel gathered his wits, telling his hormones to calm the hell down. No, it wasn't Sam's fault he wasn't ready, but what Gabriel knew was that Sam's body smelled ready which made his own body react; and being denied his own mate set off several very alpha reactions. Once his mind cleared a little, he was just glad he took it out on the table.

 

Guilt edged in after his anger had cooled but he decided a cold shower to further ease his temper was best first. Cleaning himself would help wash away Sam's scent that clung to his skin from the night before. Gabriel quickly stripped his clothes and got into the tub to start the water. Probably the worst part in September was knowing that Sam was maybe hours from going into heat and he could not touch him until then. It could be the whole miserable day until he could touch his own mate.

 

Gabriel shivered after stepping out of the chilled shower and toweled himself off quickly, feeling clearer headed. He felt a little more like himself and he almost dreaded opening the door because Sam's scent was sure to be lingering. He wrapped the towel around his waist and took one more calming breath before he opened the door. Bracing for the scent only helped a little, though he was more or less stepping into a sauna of hormones. The table was back on its legs and Sam had put on shoes to clean up the cup and coffee. Sam glanced up nervously; his eyes large, edging on watery. Guilt settled into a more concrete place in Gabriel's belly and he tried to keep a level head as he walked over. Sam had just finished mopping of the area with a paper towel and quickly went over to dump the used ones into the garbage; careful to be quiet and avert his eyes from Gabriel.

 

“I didn't mean to do that,” Gabriel said evenly, eyes lingering on Sam's shirtless body.

 

“I'm sure the table forgives you,” Sam replied stiffly.

 

Gabriel sighed. “I mean, I didn't mean to scare you.” Gabriel stayed in the living room section of the room, not wanting to crowd Sam into a corner. “And I didn't mean to snap at you.” Sam glanced at him. He still looked mildly freaked out.

 

“I don't even understand what you got so pissed off at,” Sam said and turned to face him, folding his arms, and leaning against the counter.

 

“You _smell_ ready,” Gabriel explained, but Sam's brows furrowed, looking uncomfortable.

 

“I'm not though,” Sam said as his hips shifted. Gabriel's eyes did not miss the unintentional movement. There was no more outline for Sam's cock, which was fascinating in its own right because Sam was anything but average or small in that department in summer.

 

“I know,” Gabriel agreed, folding his hands together and resting them on the back of his head. He should have remembered that this was the first time Sam was mating with anyone. Sam had never seen an alpha go through heat. “You're close though and, well, I'm biologically wired to get pissed off when I'm denied at this point.” Sam gave him a clear _'that's no excuse'_ look, but it lessened after a moment because surely Sam remembered that they were both in the middle of heat and they were not above their biological functions. “I just...” Gabriel looked his mate up and down, making sure Sam was listening before the said very carefully, “I need you to not touch me or let me touch you until you're ready. The last thing I want to do it hurt you.” Gabriel nodded to the table to make his point. “I don't care if I smash something of mine, but I really don't want to scare you or hurt you, okay?” Sam's face softened into a worried expression, but he nodded.

 

“Okay,” Sam said after a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. “I can't... touch you at all?” Gabriel shook his head.

 

“Not until you're in heat.” Gabriel swallowed, mouth watering at the thought of Sam touching him. “Because I still want to throw you down on that table and take you right now.” Sam's face lit up in a blush and he swallowed, nodding.

 

“Um, right,” Sam said. Gabriel thumbed to the bedroom door.

 

“I'm going to put on some shorts, and I think I'm going to do some paperwork for Trick n' Treat to keep busy.” Gabriel tried a smile, trying to show he wasn't mad at Sam. “Still love me?” Sam was quiet a moment.

 

“I don't love you for your temper,” Sam said lightly, shoulders relaxing.

 

“That's fair.” Gabriel nodded. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Shower... maybe read or check in on facebook,” Sam said. Gabriel nodded and he wanted to go up and kiss Sam; make everything better with soothing touches. Instead he blew Sam a very dramatized kiss, which got the first smile out of the man before he went to the bedroom. The less paths they crossed, the better until Sam went into full heat. 


	16. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's heat finally begins, signaling a very long and eventful month.

Sam was not above using the sex couch as a lounging chair to read; he'd been doing it for most of the day. He didn't like that he had to refrain from touching Gabriel, but he didn't quite expect Gabriel to get so violent. There was a stereotype that alphas were aggressive, lust-hazed maniacs during heat. He partly understood why if heat could make a calm alpha like Gabriel snap within a few seconds. He knew the heat he'd experienced the year before proved that he couldn't will away the needs he felt. Even suppressants he'd taken didn't 'cure' his heat. It just gave him some mental clarity. He still had to take care of himself at least once a day, if not more.

 

He was not on suppressants this year though and he wondered if he should take some briefly. It wasn't recommended to take them when with a mate though. The natural progression was usually seen as the healthiest. 

 

Sam sighed, checking his phone for the nth time. Gabriel had come out to eat at lunch and periodically go to the bathroom, but besides a smile and slight wave, no real contact. It was nearing dinner time and Sam wasn't finding himself hungry. He was beginning to feel warm. Sam mildly wondered if he'd be sleeping on the sex couch if he wasn't ready for heat by that night.

 

Luckily, it didn't wait that long to take a hold of him. Heat crept into Sam's belly, coiling up tight and the words he was trying to read in his book were starting to blur. His fingers slid into his pants and between his legs, brushing over his clit to quell the pressure. That never worked for long though.

 

Sam put down his book and got up. He pushed open the bedroom door, finding Gabriel laying face down on the bed, clad in shorts and a tank top and seemed to be asleep with the credits of a movie rolling on the TV screen. Sam smiled and wondered if he should really disturb Gabriel for the very beginning of his heat, but it hit rather strong; the need to touch his mate and be filled by him. Sam crept over to the bed and carefully settled in with Gabriel. He leaned over to rub their faces together and steal a kiss. Gabriel made a pleasant hum as he started to wake up to their lips moving as one. Gabriel's arm curled around his waist and quickly dragged Sam under him for a long and very needed kiss. Sam groaned into Gabriel's mouth, gratefully burying his hands into his alpha's hair.

 

Gabriel pulled back, their noses brushing together, and nearly purred, "You taste good." Sam just locked their lips together again as he started dragging Gabriel's tank top up. He tried to wiggle more under Gabriel, but only got half way before their legs got tangled together. A heavy grinding and rocking motion started with one of Gabriel's thighs between his and their groins pressed together deliciously. Sam groaned loudly, his head falling back, exposing his neck to his alpha. He was more than ready for Gabriel to satisfy that need deep inside of him.

 

"Lets move to the mat before things get too messy, hm?" Gabriel kissed Sam's neck lightly and Sam groaned because he was comfy on his back right where he was and the mat was several feet away on the floor. Gabriel nibbled his neck and Sam felt waves of eye rolling sensation over his skin before Gabriel whispered into his ear. "I want you on your knees and your face pressed into the floor." Enticing images played across Sam's mind and he was convinced easily that the mat might be just what he needed. Sam kissed Gabriel's lips and Gabriel kissed him back hard for a moment before he drew back, their legs untangling. 

 

Sam got up and swiftly moved to the mat, his hands and knees sinking into inches of protected foam and a suede texture that he could sink his fingers into. Gabriel was right behind him and his shorts were dropped before he knelt behind Sam. Sam didn't assume the requested position, but instead, he turned and all but tackled Gabriel to the mat. Gabriel blinked but took it in stride while on his back. His hands curled around Sam's thighs and pulled him to straddle the alpha's waist. Sam hadn't even bothered with his sweat pants yet and Gabriel didn't strip them immediately. Instead, Gabriel's palm cupped Sam's crotch and gave it a satisfactory rub. Sam let out a surprised groan but took advantage of the hand and pressed himself against it, hips thrusting.

 

Gabriel sat up, Sam still straddling his legs, and worked down the pants until Sam was forced to lift his knees to finish their removal. Gabriel's fingers immediately wormed their way into Sam's wet entrance and Sam gasped, back straightening as a strike of pleasure coursed through his body like lightning. Gabriel's lips pressed to Sam's chest as the hand explored the new area greedily. Sam's fingers dragged along Gabriel's shoulderblades, a desperate whine leaving him as his hips moved against the fingers, wanting them in deeper. 

 

"Gabriel, please, please," Sam murmured into Gabriel's hair. The fingers obliged the vague request and he felt them guide Gabriel's hardened cock into him. Sam whimpered, high and needy as he sank down, Gabriel's cock sliding deep into him. 

 

Gabriel rolled them over and Sam's back arched over the mat, thighs locked around Gabriel's waist; tight enough to not lose any girth that was in him. Gabriel licked his chest, rocking into Sam and releasing a bit of pressure with the movement. Gabriel's voice was deep and heady, "You have to give me enough room to move, Sam."

 

"You feel so good inside," Sam breathed out heavily. His skin was red hot, insides tight and temporarily sated with Gabriel so deeply seated in him. 

 

Gabriel gave a low chuckle. "Don't you want to feel me inside you over and over again?" Sam groaned and his legs immediately loosened, allowing Gabriel's hips to follow through with the movements.

 

Gabriel's thrusting was exactly what Sam's body demanded. Sam's hands gripped the mat above his head, feeling everything grow in intensity as he was driven into. Sam had no control over his voice, moaning as loud as he felt the waves of ecstasy crashing into him. His hands soon moved to grip Gabriel's flesh, prompting Gabriel to press his arms to the mat and drill in harder.

 

It was hard and abrupt and exactly what Sam craved. His body coiled extra tight before he writhed uncontrollably and cried out as he hit his peak, crashing hard into the mind melting sensations of orgasm. Gabriel wasn't far behind him, groaning loud into Sam's ear as he filled him with liquid heat. Sam whined, head rolling back languidly as the sensations washed over him, finally quelling the need. His legs uncurled from Gabriel's waist and his alpha settled on his chest.

 

Gabriel chuckled after a moment of rest and heavy breathing. Everything came back into focus with Sam feeling somewhat damp, but immensely fulfilled. 

 

"Mm, and so it begins," Gabriel said, finally sliding out of Sam.

 

"Mm-hmm." Sam curled his arms around Gabriel's neck, keeping him close and nuzzling their cheeks together affectionately. It felt so good to touch his mate again. Gabriel gave him soft kisses along his neck and collarbone and Sam sighed, relaxing under Gabriel. "So, one down. A hundred and ninety nine to go?" Statistically speaking, mates could couple around 200 times in the span of the month. Gabriel smiled wryly.

 

"Well, if you want to keep a track record of sexy times, far be it for me to stop you," Gabriel said. Sam scoffed good-naturedly.

 

"It would read like bad porn," Sam said tiredly.

 

"I like bad porn."

 

"I know, I've seen your collection."

 

Gabriel gave him a kiss and rolled onto his side. Sam grimaced at the mess. The heat was still in the beginning stages, which would leave them breaks. Sam had the urge to clean up but an urge to curl up to Gabriel was far more compelling at the moment. Sam smiled and silently forgave Gabriel for having a bad porn collection; perhaps because he kind of liked it.


	17. Caterwauling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel are trying to keep up with the demands of heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you're going to tie someone up, or be tied up, be sure to establish beforehand a safe word or signal that will let your partner know immediately to stop in case things get squicky or uncomfortable.)

The first week was fairly easy going with several breaks between sex. Sam tended to clean up every time and he used Gabriel's shower liberally. Gabriel was less concerned with a thorough clean up, probably because he'd done it before and knew how fruitless it would be by the second and third week. 

 

Not only did the amount of sex pick up in the up coming weeks, but so did the need Sam felt. It hit harder and drove Sam often into a forceful frenzy. After sex he often found himself apologizing for shoving Gabriel down on the mat too hard, or for the scratches and bites he left in the intense moments. Gabriel used his stare more times than Sam wanted to have to make him use it, but he needed it. He needed his alpha to take over and take care of him.

 

There were less breaks, and more than once did the heat hit him right after cooling down. Sam had started a mental calculation of how many times they did it during the first week, but he lost count around 43 and couldn't be bothered to write it down. 

 

When the third week rolled around, Gabriel was certainly putting the sex couch to good use. They both started to become ragged from continuous sex multiple times a day, but the urges continued to hit, driving Sam for more whether tired or hungry

 

During one of their short breaks, Gabriel directed Sam to lay on the sex couch, his back over the larger curve. Sam eagerly complied, especially when Gabriel brought out the single wrist cuffs that were padded with soft material. He couldn't deny hard that he felt safer to be strapped down when going though heat (or even a lust-spell or two, he earlier had discovered). He knew he wouldn't hurt himself or his mate if he happened to thrash around in a state of all consuming lust. He'd come out of heat once or twice with self inflicted scratches on his thighs. He didn't even realize they were there until he came to; with a satisfied need but sore legs with lines of red (Another thing Gabriel had to watch him for).

 

Sam's upper torso and head were on the decline hill of the couch, giving Sam a light headed feeling as blood followed gravity. Gabriel strapped his wrists to the couch handles several inches above his head and Sam tested them to make sure he was secure.

 

"Comfy cozy?" Gabriel asked as he let his hand graze over Sam's tight belly where Sam could already tell he was on the verge of hitting heat again.

 

Sam nodded, his legs curled up in mid air because there wasn't a comfortable place to rest them against at the end of the couch. He actually thought the position would look a little funny, but the times they'd used the couch, it never failed to leave a good impression afterwards. Gabriel stood at the end of the couch near his legs, which incidentally framed his vulva for Gabriel's enjoyment. Sam's back was arched because of the couch and his hips were near the edge; at a perfect height for Gabriel to thrust in when ready. Until then, Sam used Gabriel's shoulders as leg rests and the alpha chuckled, running his hands up them.

 

"Nice view," Gabriel commented.

 

"Nice ceiling," Sam scoffed, because that was all he could really look at. If he tilted his head back he could look into the kitchen, but that was it. 

 

Gabriel leaned between his legs, kissing his chest. "If you go into double heat again, I'm ready this time." Sam smiled sheepishly. Having heats consecutively didn't give the alpha very much recuperation time to get another hard on. But that did not mean that Gabriel didn't get creative.

 

"I didn't even know I could do that," Sam said apologetically. Gabriel shrugged, probably having to deal with them before. 

 

They didn't have to wait long for another heat to wash over Sam. His hips squirmed and his head rolled back as the familiar coils wound up in his belly. It never had to be verbalized when his heat hit. Gabriel knew and he ran his hands over Sam's trembling thighs, pulling him a little further up the hill of the couch. Desire flooded Sam's mind and his calves tightened around Gabriel's shoulders, urging him to stay close. Sam's wrists strained against the handles, because he wanted to sit up and lock lips with his mate, but at that angle, neither of them could reach.

 

"Easy, Sam. Relax," Gabriel said. Gabriel tended to let Sam stew in his heat for a moment or two before doing anything and this time was no exception. He moved Sam's legs around his waist and his hands moved up his thighs slowly. Sam breathed heavily, feeling his already light head becoming filled with need. His thighs gripped Gabriel's waist tight, being his only leverage, and his hips undulated, silently begging for touch.

 

Gabriel started to massage the sensitive junctions between Sam's hips and his thighs, drawing a high pitched moan and Sam's legs curled up so tight that his thighs rested on his belly.

 

"Oh god, not there," Sam said quickly. It was far too sensitive for his liking. Gabriel chuckled softly and kissed his belly.

 

"Sorry, another no-no spot." Gabriel's hands moved away and Sam's legs relaxed back around his waist. Even during heat there were some spots that he had to say no to. Another spot that could thoroughly ruin the moment was Sam's arm pits, which he had accidentally kicked Gabriel for as a knee jerk reaction from when Dean used to tickle him until he cried. Not exactly a fun experience.

 

As Gabriel's hands smoothed over his chest, Sam relaxed, forgetting about the ticklish spots and falling back into the need that called for something more than a little touch. He pulled Gabriel close with his calves, feeling Gabriel's semi-hard cock between his legs. Gabriel let out a soft groan and held Sam's hips still, sliding his cock between the wet lips, but not in. He thrust upward, rubbing their flesh together in a parody of frottage. Sam whimpered, his hands straining to guide Gabriel inside of him.

 

"I want to hear you," Gabriel purred, a lusty look in his eyes.

 

"Fuck..." Sam panted and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Gabriel was trying to tease him into his embarrassing caterwauling. It only happened when he was frustrated enough and Sam tried to not get that deep in lust to do it. It was something Gabriel found appealing for some reason. Maybe it was an alpha thing, but it was probably a Gabriel thing because of how much porn he had on it.

 

It started as a low hum in Sam's throat; the coil tightened inside of him, yearning for touch and release. Sam's arms were starting to cramp with how much he wanted to touch himself. Sam tried to swallow it down, but the swipe of Gabriel's hand over his clit unraveled him. The deep moan was more of a cry; sort of desperate and pitiful because he just wanted Gabriel so bad. He wanted Gabriel inside, driving in as hard as he could. His hips moved against the hand, getting as much friction as possible with as little leverage as he had. The sounds just got louder from him, gasping between needy moans being the only gaps between the reverberations in the room. 

 

Sam stopped when Gabriel slid into him, turning the escalating sound into a long and smoother moan.

 

"Oh, God..." Sam murmured and heard a chuckle. "You're such a dick."

 

"It's so enticing though," Gabriel said before he started a vigorous thrusting motion that  _ almost _ made up for how wound up Gabriel had let him get. Sam's thighs tightened around Gabriel's waist, moaning freely with every delicious thrust. The hand that continued to massage Sam's clit helped push him over the edge of ecstasy in a matter of minutes.

 

Sam was panting and trembling after reaching orgasm. He felt Gabriel's semen sliding out of him before Gabriel pressed a towel between them to help sop up the mess.

 

"I'm going to record that one of these days," Gabriel teased. 

 

Sam groaned, skin still hot and breathing hard. "No thanks, I don't want that added to your spank bank." Sam felt his body throbbing in the best of ways for several moments, at least until another wave of heat crawled back up his skin. "Fuck..." The back of Sam's head hit the cushioned couch. The double heats were always a pain to deal with. He was already exhausted from the first one. It seemed in the third week of heat-season double waves were much more common.

 

Gabriel rubbed his thigh soothingly. "It's okay, I got you covered. Be right back." Sam relaxed a little with the assurance, but missed Gabriel for the several seconds he was gone to get something from the same place that he'd gotten the cuffs. Sam's butt wiggled on the cushions and his toes curled as he waited, starting to get uncomfortably hot again. He felt Gabriel between his legs again and felt something hard enter him, but it was a drastically cooler temperature to his fevered flesh. It filled him and quelled the heat a little more each time it trust into him. Sam whimpered, head tossed back and hips eagerly accepting the toy that filled him.

 

"Yes, yes, yes..." Sam chanted rhythmically, panting for air and body tightening faster than the first time. Gabriel maneuvered from between his legs to stand beside him, hand still working the toy, but finally able to lean down and kiss Sam's lips. The kisses were brief, but welcomed between breathing. Sam dug his heels into the couch, lifting his hips into the air and he groaned loudly, feeling the toy penetrate a little deeper. Unfortunately he couldn't hold that position forever and his heels slid down, returning to his butt to the cushioning and his legs curled up to his chest with nowhere to rest.

 

"Almost there?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded fervently with a whimper, really hoping there wasn't such a thing as a triple heat. Gabriel moved back between his legs and Sam's whole body seized up tight as he felt a hot, wet tongue on his clit. His orgasm more or less crashed into him, nearly howling along with it and his body twitching.

 

Sam panted as he slowly started to cool down. His nerves were on fire and he was soaked with sweat. The toy slid out and Gabriel started unstrapping him.

 

"You with me, kiddo?" Gabriel stood beside him and Sam let himself slide backwards into the dip of the couch, thankful for the slightly cooler fabric on his hot back.

 

"Sort of?" Sam had a longer time recovering from the second time, and hoped that he'd actually get a break for longer than 3 seconds. His throat was raw. "I'm thirsty." Gabriel obliged, getting him a glass of water and they shared it as Gabriel sat on the lower hump of the couch. Sam rested his head against Gabriel's hip, drinking from the glass. Gabriel stretched, yawning, still recuperating from his own exertion. "Do those happen a lot?"

 

"Yeah, we're hitting peak of the season," Gabriel said. Sam rolled his head to look at his mate. Gabriel looked spent; just as much as Sam felt. They'd gone through two weeks of vigorous sex, it was bound to catch up with them. "Third week's the longest." Sam sighed and closed his eyes, ready for a nap. He took a deep breath and swung his legs down, ignoring the squishiness between his thighs.

 

"I'm going to grab a snack and a nap," Sam said as he slowly stood up and stretched his stiff limbs.

 

"Grab me one too?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded and rummaged around the cabinet for a couple protein bars. He hoped to get at least a half hour's break if they were lucky, but it was really hard to tell when his heat would strike again.


	18. Tongue Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Heat Season is nearing and Gabriel has to continue his alpha duty, even if he's completely drained from the month catching up to him

“Gabriel...”

 

Gabriel felt a nudge against his arm and he hummed, still in the torrid swirl of exhaustion. He vaguely wondered if it was winter yet as he came out of the haze of sleep. Last time he looked at a clock/calender it had said November 28th, but he felt he could have easily slept a month and not have noticed at this stage.

 

“Gabriel.”

 

Another, more insistent nudge on his chest that felt like a head rather than a hand vying for his attention. Then he felt Sam slide over him, rubbing their chests together and applying his weight, enough to make Gabriel wheeze. Gabriel groaned tiredly because by now it was hard not to know what Sam wanted. His over powering scent always gave away the clue that his heat had started.

 

“We just did it,” Gabriel complained, feeling like he'd just closed his eyes for a moment. They were still on the mat and very sticky.

 

“We did it and you fell asleep,” Sam responded, sliding back off of Gabriel with the familiar twinkle in his eye. Gabriel wasn't quite ready to go again, his balls ached from weeks of nothing but sex. He hadn't even bothered to count because who cared when one was still fresh. But the fourth week was starting to taper down, dissolving into only 2 or 3 times a day instead of 11 or 12; for which Gabriel was grateful. “Please.” Sam rubbed his cheek against Gabriel's and kissed his chest, trying to rouse him for more. “I need you inside me.” Gabriel's eyes drifted down, seeing Sam was already touching himself. His fingers were wet, which meant Sam had been trying to put it off; which Gabriel silently appreciated. 

 

Gabriel knew his duty called and he sighed, rolling up, his muscles straining. “Lay on your back.” Sam did so without hesitation. He slid along the mat beside Gabriel and rolled gracefully onto his back, spine arching, and still full of vigor because of his need. Gabriel knew he was a very, very lucky alpha, just by the way Sam's body was still so fluid, but he hoped the heat would end soon, he was running on proverbial fumes.

 

Gabriel was not up for coming  _ again _ though. He knew he'd regret it. Instead, his fingers joined Sam's, sliding up inside his slick opening and Sam let out an appreciative whimper. 

 

“Sexy, babe. What am I gonna do with you?” Gabriel took in Sam's eager form, his thighs spreading naturally.

 

“Mm, you could fuck me.” Sam said, voice sounding ragged from earlier. 

 

“I could, because you are so wet.” Gabriel licked his lips, because he could not deny the sexy view he got. Sam's thighs were spread wide for him and Sam was dragging his hands along his skin, as though the motion soothed his nerves. All the aggressive vigor had petered out from Sam's heat at the end of the third week, which left them with some reprieve. “But we're going to do something else.” Sam groaned in frustration. “Oh hush, you'll like it.” Gabriel settled between Sam's legs, but not too close. He fingered Sam briefly, receiving stubborn noises in response. Gabriel was accustomed to omegas putting up a fuss when they were in heat, but they didn't have the problem of sexually aching after weeks of constant sex. Gabriel went through one heat where he used nothing but his cock and he regretted it afterwards. He was so sore after heat-season that his legs couldn't move. The dildo he'd been using on Sam was in the kitchen and he didn't think either of them had the energy to go get it, so he used what he had on hand.

 

He leaned down, kissing Sam's thighs and above his pubic hair. Sam settled relatively fast with attention. Gabriel leaned down and took a deep breath of dark bitter chocolate scent. He paced himself, stroking Sam inside with his fingers before his tongue lapped up into his wet folds, finding Sam's clitoris. Sam's reaction was instantaneous, his back arched and he moaned. Sam didn't taste nearly as sweet as he smelled; far more salty than anything. Gabriel gently circled the nub and Sam's hands were soon in his hair, urging him on.

 

“Fuck, Gabriel...” Sam moaned, seeming surprised. “Yes, so good...” Gabriel dipped down, tongue tip teasing Sam's opening before sliding back up. Sam whimpered delightfully again, his hands trying to drag his mouth back over his pleasure button and rocked his hips into it. All the while his fingers curled and thrust into Sam, trying to bribe his body to orgasm quickly. It took several minutes, but soon he had a great rhythm going and Sam was gripping his hair to a painful degree. Sam's moans were nonsense and his legs trembled. Gabriel decided he'd like to do it again, only finish with something much more pleasurable on his side, but since he wasn't quite up to snuff, he just added the third finger and broke the rhythm to finger fuck his omega hard and sucked on his clit. Sam's head was thrown back and he practically screamed, body jerking against Gabriel. Gabriel pulled his mouth back but kept thrusting his fingers until Sam's body collapsed into a quivering mass.

 

“Oh god, oh god...” Sam murmured breathlessly.

 

“Better, Sam?” Gabriel wiped his wet hand on the mat but Sam still seemed too sky-high to answer. He slid himself next to Sam, leaning on his elbows. Sam squirmed a bit before gaining his senses and he rolled over, slinging his arm around Gabriel and cuddling close.

 

“Thank you,” Sam sighed, satisfied for the moment. Gabriel smiled, appreciating how tired Sam looked. At least he wasn't the only one worn down from weeks of sex. He slid an arm around Sam and pulled him under him, allowing his omega to snuggle up between his arms.

 

“Food and shower in a bit?” Gabriel asked.

 

Sam nodded, eyes closed as he said, “Nap first.” 

 

Gabriel hummed. "Okay, nap first,” Gabriel agreed and relaxed, using Sam's chest as a pillow. And soon, he was out like a light again. 


	19. They Go Together Like Peanutbutter and Banana

Sam knew his heat was done when he was heat free for 24 hours. He felt relieved, especially when he could sleep all day and just snuggle with his mate. Gabriel gave a tired “hurrah” when he was not awoken for another round of sex. Sam ended up cooking for the next week because Gabriel was too exhausted to do much but sleep, eat, and maybe have a mild conversation while they were laying in bed. Sam didn't blame him because he spent a lot of time sleeping as well, but alphas seemed to take a lot more time to recover after expending so much semen over a month. 

 

Sam took several medications for his menstruation, which was a pain to clean up more than anything. The 'joys' of not getting pregnant would only last a week, and then he'd be dealing with his body returning to it's normal state right afterwards. Sam took it in stride. Heat was much easier with a partner, he decided; and he liked Gabriel being his mate. Sam smiled as he was making Gabriel and himself some of the macaroni and cheese that his alpha had insisted on in summer. It was just a silly thought that flitted across his mind; he wouldn't mind ending up like Gabriel's parents. Living together with Gabriel in a house, growing old, and maybe encouraging Gabriel to eat healthier foods.

 

Sam paused at the stove, wooden spoon In hand and not really sure how to feel about how nice he thought that life might be.

 

Sam stiffened when arms encircled his waist and Gabriel sighed tiredly into his back, saying, “I smell cheesy goodness.” Sam relaxed and smiled. They actually had clothes on, which was an interesting change of pace from the previous month. Sweat pants and t-shirts were the most formal things they'd put on all heat-season.

 

“Macaroni, cheese, and broccoli.” Sam said and got a groan from Gabriel. “You won't even taste the vegetables, I swear.”

 

“ _ Fiiine _ ,” Gabriel bemoaned. Sam smiled because Gabriel ate as unhealthily as his own father did.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Sam asked.

 

Gabriel nodded into his back. “Yeah. Two weeks of rest and I'm back to walking.”

 

Sam laughed lightly. “And foraging for food?”

 

“Something like that.” There was a kiss placed on Sam's spine and Sam smiled, turning the heat off on the stove. Gabriel had to release Sam to sit at the table, which wobbled ever since Gabriel had flipped it. Gabriel used a finger to wobble the thing. It wasn't an expensive table, it was just plastic with metal legs. “Time to get a new table.” Sam served up the bowls and sat across from the alpha.

 

“Well you did break it,” Sam said before he dug into the creamy concoction of pasta, shells, and finely chopped broccoli. 

 

“Yeah.” Gabriel took a few bites and after a while said, “So. You wanna do this again next year?” 

 

Sam smiled and nodded without needing to think about it. “Yeah, I'd like that.” 

 

“Cool well, how about, you know, the year after that?” Gabriel's brows rose curiously. “And the year after that and so on.” 

 

Sam found himself nodding and smiling. “Yeah, I'd like that too, but um... I do want to go to college.” His heart was thudding harder than he wanted it to.

 

“Of course.” Gabriel nodded. “I'm not stopping you.”

 

“I want to stay local,” Sam said and Gabriel looked a bit relieved.

 

“I'd encourage that,” Gabriel said with a small laugh. Sam smiled, still feeling his belly flutter. “I'd miss you if you went to a big fancy college.”

 

Sam smiled more. “I'd miss you too, or you know, your Peanut-Butter Banana pancakes.” A wry grin spread across Gabriel's face.

 

“Well, since heat is over, I could make you some for lunch,” Gabriel offered.

 

“Do we have enough things to make it?” Sam asked.

 

Gabriel chuckled. “ _ Do I have enough _ ? You bought like a mountain of peanut butter before heat-season even began.”

 

Sam's face flushed warm. “I'll have you know Peanut butter is a very good source of protein, and bananas have a great source of potassium.”

 

“Oh sure, go all health nut on me,” Gabriel said. “But I happen to have a spare jar of banana jam if you do happen to want pancakes.” Sam's lips pursed in a tight smile. He wouldn't have to wait another week for Gabriel's specialty when Trick n' Treat opened.

 

“I do happen to want pancakes for lunch,” he conceded and mildly wondered where Gabriel managed to hide the jar of banana jam from him. 

 

“Pancakes it is,” Gabriel said brightly before he dug into his bowl with more gusto. 

 

Sam smiled, looking forward to the pancakes. But even more so, looking forward to a building a long and strong bond with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Courting with Gold. Gabriel and Sam have mostly displayed the favorable aspects of a courting couple. Not that they're conventional individually, but they are an Alpha/Omega couple and they are courting properly in the eyes of society. I'm not sure if I mentioned it earlier, but there's no marriage in this AU, the closest equivalent would be life long mates like their parents.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this fic :) I hope to get to a Destiel one eventually, but currently I'm working on original things, and trying hard to stick with it. Thank you all who have been commenting, I've enjoyed each one :) Thank you all!
> 
> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
